Take Me With You
by MDLuffy
Summary: Torment of love can cripple even the strongest souls.  AU, set in game time and a little before that.  Some gore and sexual content.   -Cloud X Tifa-
1. Chapter 1  Please

**I'm really sorry guys, been on a long hiatus, but yes, I took the time to edit all these chapters (without sleep, now I'm a walking zombie). For those who have already read this story, do re-read if you want, some fluffs here and there *wink wink* and yes, ENJOY!**

**Please Read and Review! I will treasure every comment given!**

* * *

><p>Chapter one - Please<p>

"My life probably started when you burst through that door." He whispered, in her ears, inhaling her fruity scent. It was refreshing, and had a gentle edge to it "Literally." He smiled, staring into her ruby eyes, and stroking her soft cheeks. He held her tight in his arms, their scent mixed. It was a mark that suggests she belonged to him, only him.

He kissed her eyes, and he could feel hot tears forming as he sucked them away in his kiss. He repeated to the other eye. He brushed her fringe to the side as he does, to reveal her goddess-like features. Her sharp and tall nose bridge inched up to a beautiful tip, shimmering in the moonlight while casting a soft shadow on her porcelain cheeks.

She opened her eyes before closing them again. And he kissed her eyelids, as gently as he possibly could, before brushing his lips over her eyelashes, and pulling it up to her brows, kissing them. He believed that if eyes are really the windows to one's soul, she would have the most beautiful soul on earth.

"I love you, Tifa" This time, he had trouble controlling his own tears.

_Flashback_

Seven-year old Cloud stood silent, against the cold wall. The wall mirrored him, abandoned, punctured and torn. In fact, it reflected all the other children here. This – is an orphanage after all.

His thoughts often carried him around the world. And he was. Until the main door into the hall budged open and the hinges fell. _What a force_, he thought. Cloud had little concern to whatever was going on, yet he had to acknowledge that the sudden collapse of the door perked his interest. Only slightly though.

A girl his age – or younger – with dark brown, almost ebony hair contrasting her pale skin and red eyes ran into the room. She was clad in a blue dress, that stretched to her calve and hung loosely from the shoulder straps, perhaps a little too big for her. Though he did not exactly know what made people look good, he had to admit that she did, look quite pleasant in serene blue.

Before he knew it, she came running, towards him, her eyes squeezed into a tight slip, her nose wrinkled. She looked ridiculous, he mused. Perhaps she was not that beautiful after all… Wait, what does beautiful actually mean anyways?

The lights went off at the next thunder clap, and he was thrown off. This was a common scenario, for when it rains, lightning and thunder often sacrificed the orphanage's electrical supply and / or roof in their macabre par de deux. Often, news of people being mauled by monsters ran over by cars and dying in accidents fill the front page. Storm in Nibelheim is nothing like anyone could ever imagine.

However, he was not being thrown off by the storm. It was that new girl.

"Ugh… What the hell…" The force had thrown him off his feet and directly into the wall he had been leaning on. He had to struggle to get his hand free from whatever –_whomever_- that was crushing him, to rub his head. _It's going to swell_, he thought.

He waited for a while, trying to ignore the deadweight on him. He thought the hit must have caused him some nervous system breakdown or disorder, that made him tremble unknowingly. But it was not him, that thing atop him is shivering.

"Get off me." He snarled, when that thing on him did not budge.

It felt like he was pinned down for hours when it was only a mere few minutes. Whoever this is, she will get hell from him, he swore. Hell hath no fury like the Cloud scorned.

When she did not even flinch at his yelling, he was forced to peel her off him, but after a few attempts, maybe a gazillion, he gave up wrestling the unmoving load.

He stared. If looks could kill, there would be a mass genocide. Especially those wearing blue.

Her cheeks were flushed red, and her eyes were puffed. She probably cried… Well actually she did cry, considering the wet stains on his shirt. He just hoped that there was no mucus.

She stood in front of the class, the images an hour ago kept replaying in her head. She had clung on to an unknown girl for more than half an hour, during the blackout. The girl probably hates her now, considering the murderous stare. Tifa studied the look on the girl's face; she had pale and shiny blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. Her sharp and spiky blonde hair jutted out haphazardly from her head, and an egg-shaped face, completed with a beautiful sharp chin that arched out just slightly, perfectly complimentary to her features.

Tifa tried to smile at her. Perhaps she could make a new friend, just as long as the girl did not hold it against her for clinging on to her the moment she entered the room. Tifa ran into the room after hearing the first thunder clap, and when she entered, she had thought she was safe, thus stopped by the door, before the second thunder roared and all Tifa could remember was that she ran and bumped into someone. Well, that someone that wants nothing but Tifa's severed head. Or so the look conveyed.

If he were to use a metaphor on how angry he was, it would be more than fuming. He would not be on fire, but he would be regurgitating larva. How could she smile to him like nothing happened? She pounced on him and held him stationary for around 30 minutes. Any sane person would not dare to smile at someone he or she abused, so easily.

He shot her a look that he had been proud of. An icy-metallic, hostile look, which would usually drive people away from him. Apparently, anything of normal sense did not make sense to her.

"Silence please, young ladies and gentlemen, we have a new family member." Ms Elmyra announced. Elmyra was their foster mother, teacher, household helper, consultant, doctor and everything an orphanage's headmistress is. " Tifa Lockhart will be joining us here today. Please take care of her"

Elmyra placed her warm big hands on Tifa's shoulders, the same reassuring gesture she made to every other new family member, Cloud thought. He once felt that hand too, rather than assurance and comfort, he felt a warning surging through.

His train of thoughts was broke off by her smile. She had, once again, smiled at him, regardless of their circumstances. Something he cannot stand, and probably never could, he noted. From now on, he just had to stay away from her.

After the introduction, he immediately turned away and walked out the door, planning to skip the lessons for the day, and rest in his bed. He thought about what explanation he could give to Elmyra when she questioned. He would swear that he saw a cat jump off the second floor of the orphanage and thought it has died. He then rushed down to search for the cat but the cat was nowhere to be seen. After which he set out for a short adventure to rescue the injured cat. He knew – for sure, that Elmyra would be more than pleased to hear that. She would praise him for being caring, and would use him as a role model, then turn to the class and tell them to be curious about learning, and yet not lose the golden heart they possess, like him. But of course. Everyone else would have known the truth.

He strolled down the corridor; some of the light bulbs had blown. His footsteps caused ripples in the water puddles accumulated from the rain. The world beyond the bare windows of Nibelheim home appealed to him. Soon, soon, he would be away from this cage, no longer looking out through these peeping holes.

Sometimes he would wonder why his sixth sense is abnormally good, for when a leech crawled towards him, he had immediately caught it.

"Are you a stalker?" He turned around and asked.

"Stalker?" She tilted her head, and opened her eyes wide; her rose colored eyes stared into his cold oceanic eyes. Half of her body was hidden behind a pillar, directly beside the pillar, was the door to the main hall where she was introduced.

"… Whatever." He turned around. Explanation never fascinated him. If it was possible, he would rather not talk in the first place.

"Where are you going?" She asked, from her voice, he knew that she had not stepped away from the pillar. "Take me with you!"

She ran towards him, splattering the puddles of water behind her, wetting the hem of her dress.

He had no idea why it had to be like this, but she was trailing behind him, a conscious meter. At the turn before his room; of which he shared with 3 other boys, he turned to her.

"Go away, ugly." He almost snarled, but it was not like him to be irritated so easily. He glared at her, knowing that if he kept this up, he would scare her away.

"I know I'm not as pretty as you, but… I feel a certain connection to you… You're like… a really pretty big sister that I never had…" She trailed off.

What.

What?

In his head, he could see stars and planets all spinning off the cosmos. _**What the hell did she just say? SISTER?**_

After a few minutes of silence and her hopeful glances, he finally felt that something within him snapped, almost audible.

"Im. A. Male." He emphasized every syllable in his sentence, the distances between closed, and he was looking directly into her eyes, their noses almost hitting. "Now, Fuck. Off."

He could see her pupil widen and her eyes darken into a shimmering red of night. _Just a little more_, he thought as he slammed his fist into the wall beside them, the impact created a loud thud and he could see her jump a little. "Why? You wanna check?" He tucked at the waistband of his trousers, and looked deeply into her eyes. Tears were forming and they too, glimmered like gems.  
>She did not need a second cue as she vanished back to the hall, her feet wobbled slightly from the scare, but she did not fall.<p>

While he was lying on his bed, taking a nap, a distant memory haunted him. The words she used, _"Take me with you!"_ triggered a dormant part of him. Somewhere within his heart, there was a locked chest. Family ties, seem to haunt every one of them in the orphanage. They all had a certain connection indeed.

Wretched connections, making them seek familial ties and comfort in each other. He will not. He was fine by himself, let time pass and he will continue to be stronger. He had to. At least, he will not accept these wound-licking animal ties.

Yet the smile of the new girl was imprinted in his mind. How could someone be sobbing and trembling just a moment ago, when the storm raped the land of Nibelheim, and yet smile, so sincerely to a whole house of strangers. It was as though she had locked her pain away, and drowned it.

Either she was an optimistic fool, or a psychotic lunatic.

He was never curious, but he had thought of her for longer than necessary. Nevertheless a natural thing, if you thought about how she had pounced on him.

He woke up by dinner time. The lights around the orphanage flickered every few minutes, but the puddles of water had dried up, just leaving a damp grey stain on the floor, with some muddy footprints.

The dining table was a simple wooden round surface, just barely above ground, perfect for the young children. Though Cloud sometimes felt humiliated for being treated his age, he would continue to sit where he should, with four other children, now five. Rude, Rufus, Zack, Aerith and the new Ti… Ti-something. The new girl, that is.

He noticed that the new girl had become quite popular among the children. Rude was totally infatuated with her, Cloud noted. Rude would steal glances at the leech and blush. The repetition of his actions was enough to fascinate Cloud. Rude had always been quiet, it was so unnatural of him to be crushing on some new girl. Zack and Aerith were busy with the new girl too, Aerith helping her with some of the dishes, whispering secrets in her ear. Probably something about Elmyra's cooking.

Rufus, on the other hand, remained silent, though it was obvious that he was blushing, he dare not approach the new girl.

Zack was the first to notice that Cloud had been observing. Though some occasion he does, but that does not mean he always do. Perhaps Cloud had a little interest in the new girl; zack decided to investigate.

"Beautiful girl, eh? Our two Rs are totally into her."

"Not interested." Cloud spat.

"Wow, you almost sound jealous."

"…" Cloud sighed. "Please."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's not that long a chapter, but please tell me how you find it so far, and read on! (For more lovey dovey stuff)**


	2. Chapter 2  The start of Silence

Chapter 2: Start of silence

After their first meeting in spring, there was little interaction between Cloud and Tifa. They had simultaneously decided to avoid any form of communication, when Elmyra had not purposefully rubbed them onto each other.

When Tifa fell off a stool in an attempt to reach the candy jar on the top shelf, she sprained her ankle. Cloud was the chosen nurse; and despite several attempts to reject the offer, Elmyra had her way of making him. However, that did not stop him from dutifully giving Tifa the biggest cast there is, making her physically immobile, yet ironically, has nothing to do with her injury.

When Cloud was sent for a haircut, Elmyra snipped the entire tied-up section of his hair; the only thing holding his extremely spiky hair in place. Tifa was the helper; despite her job being to spray water as Elmyra recreate Cloud's hair; she had, quite unceremoniously burst out laughing while Elmyra snipped away. She had, to be exact, screamed out "Chocobo", while bursting into fits of laughter. Strangely, Cloud had liked his new hairdo. He had muttered "Swag" while he looked into the mirror with his new hair. Something only Cloud would understand.

When Tifa attended cooking lessons with Aerith and Elmyra, she had burnt everything flammable and inflammable. Cloud on the other hand, attended Wu-Shu classes with Elmyra's friend, Zangan; who was renowned for his competence in fighting. The smoke from the kitchen reached the yard where the boys were practising, and they had to help put out the fire with water carried in pails, 4 pails on each side, balanced on a long pole; Master Zangan named it "Special Training – Buckets to the rescue". Cloud then nicknamed Tifa "Kitchen Disaster".

When Cloud skipped classes with his excuse of; _I went to the garden, and since the soil looked dry, I spent the whole day watering them so that they would look as beautiful as you, Elmyra!_; did not exactly work out right, and Cloud was paired with Tifa for the Christmas ball. To Cloud, the Christmas ball in Nibelheim Home was the failure of the century. Tifa helped with the cooking, period. Tifa flattened his feet in the dance, period. Tifa was there, Period.

Similarly, their first summer, autumn, winter passed. The second too; thereby followed their third, fourth and fifth. They are now twelve.

Cloud, at twelve has become even more silent, but has evidently grown mature. The rare occasions he spoke were to Tifa, were to remind her not step into the kitchen, or to tell her that the sky-blue striped panties she wore was torn, and she should wear diapers instead. On those rare occasions, Tifa would tell him to stop styling his hair; for it might potentially impale someone, not that she would mind, when the policeman locks him up. Of which he would reply that she would be the first to face his wrath.

To Zack, Cloud was livelier, which made him closer to Zack and Aerith; sometimes Tifa would wonder why Mr. Chocobo was so bipolar, then she would stop to correct herself, that the only thing wrong about him, was everything. Therefore, nothing really, is wrong.

This day, however, was a drastic change to their lives of ignoring each other. They had been grouped together, by Elmyra of course, to go for Mt Nibel expedition together. A bravery test and some sort of Nibelheim Home tradition for children aged twelve. Rude and Rufus conquered Mount Nibel two years ago, Aerith and Zack last year, and now, it was Cloud and Tifa.

Tifa was eleven, but since Elmyra concluded that Tifa would not be able to climb Mount Nibel alone next year, she was to climb Mount Nibel with Cloud this year.

. "I don't do things like waiting." He stated, while trotting forward, up the steep slopes of the mountain.

"Not even if I said I will slip and die?" Tifa Exclaimed, her breathlessness meddling with her head. "I'm a girl! Girls do things like _being waited for_!"

"No." Came his short reply, as his figure diminishes.

"WAAAAIT!" Tifa heaved, desperate and scared.

Tifa scrambled down the twisted path, they are lagging behind time already. Elmyra was not able to keep an eye on everyone of them, but Tifa was sure that she would not allow anything bad to happen to her. Tifa continued on, and after what felt like a decade, she felt a pebble hit her head.

"Owww!" She glared.

It was Mr I-Don't-Wait. He sat silent on a huge rock on her right, apparently, he did what he said he do not.

"You waited?"

"Wrong. I napped."

With one swing, he jumped off the rock and landed beside her. "But your awful voice and crude curses woke me up."

"I don't curse." She rebutted, before stopping herself. "You're not all that bad after all, huh?" she smiled. She knew that her face was stained, from the couple of falls before reaching him, and was probably all dirty, nevertheless she was so glad to have found Cloud.

"Hmph. I do whatever I like." He turned and continued, leaving her to trace his footstep with hers.

She staggered behind him, trying to keep her mind on her footsteps.

"Maybe we could be friends." She said to him, just loud enough for them to hear.

She waited for his reply, and when he did not, she continued, "Well, I want to be friends with you! You're a nice guy inside."

No reply.

"Okay, we're friends now." She stared at his figure, walking effortlessly through the curved mountain trail.

She continued blabbering about friendship and teamwork, while he continued to ignore. Of course, Cloud has ultra hearing, and he knew everything she said, but it seemed useless to reply. Yet he could not deny that a new friend is a good thing; and it managed to ripple the waters of his heart, giving it a little warmth, just like Zack and Aerith had, when they became his friends.

After some time, he found himself replying her. Though not exactly enthusiastic, a good start nonetheless.

"Cloud, you don't mind me calling you Cloud right?"

"Better than those nicks."

"Well, since we're friends, I'll tell you what I like and hate about you," She giggled, "and then you do too!"

"...I have a list of hates. Bring it on." He found himself comfortable speaking around her, not due to desperation, or being forced, but just like a little breather when in stress, she had a calming effect. Something he had to admit, felt good around her; Perhaps it was her almond shaped eyes, what opens widely above her cheekbones, or the long lashes that fans around her eyes, or the soft smile that was always painted on her lips.

"You always make fun of me. You called me ugly. But you are a nice guy, you waited for me."

She confessed, smiling, her optimism was always a part she honoured. "Your turn."

"You are ugly, annoying. Your panties have sky-blue strips."

"And the good thing about me?" Tifa ran up to him, stopping him in his track by standing in front of him.

"You smile." He muttered.

"Huh?" She heard something, but she could not really make out what it is, with all the cricket noises around them.

"You smile, Tifa" He said, louder this time, his icily metallic eyes shone under the shade, and he continued forward.

The remaining trip, they walked in silence.

When they arrived at the rope bridge just before the steepest of Mount Nibel; there was a small clearing where Elmyra waited for them with her cucumber sandwiches. A chance where orphans are given a chance to explore, he thought, under a veil of "Tradition".

The cucumber sandwiches were heavenly, for once, he was glad Elmyra tried out a new recipe. Adventures rarely fascinate him, and to try a new recipe was one. He prefers to have things stay the same way as it always is, he liked the reassurance that constant brings. Then again, the only constant is change; perhaps that was the reason why he did not interact with others much. The fear of them leaving him behind was too great to overcome, as an orphan; he knew abandonment since young, a term close to his heart, a term that broke him.

"It's really delicious, Elmyra." Tifa smiled, and hugged Elmyra around the neck. Her feelings for Elmyra had deepened over the years. Though Cloud was sure that it was not of motherly kinship, it was a significant friendship and reliance. "Thank you."

"What about Cloud? Do you find it nice?" Elmyra asked. Cloud on the other hand, resisted change in their relationship; Elmyra had noticed, but it did not stop her from trying her hardest to infiltrate into Cloud's dark heart. To Cloud, Elmyra was just the owner of the Orphanage he lives in; she owns him, she deserves his respect and his obedience, but not his heart.

"Better than what Kitchen Disaster could ever make."

Tifa, Cloud and Elmyra sat, quietly under the shade of the tall trees by the clearing. It was a simple afternoon, just like every other day in Nibelheim, simple with little change, the perfect place for the orphans.

According to Nibelheim Home tradition, if they returned to the orphanage now, they would be granted free access to Nibelheim village, and if they continued upwards, to the summit, and manage to pass the test of the mountain, they would be granted free access, anywhere. Meaning, Cloud could leave the orphanage for as long as he wants to, and as far as he wants to. He will no longer be obliged to "Home".

When their little picnic ended, Cloud stood up and announced, "I'm going to climb".

"Up to the summit?" Elmyra asked, slightly disheartened at his resolve to break away.

"Yes, up the summit. She-" He pointed at Tifa, "can stay with you, or you can bring her back." He shrugged, "See you later."

With that, he turned around and walked off, leaving the two females dumbfounded. Elmyra had never thought Cloud would want to leave them so desperately. She had known that Cloud was a quiet boy, but she too, had always believed that, somewhere in Cloud's heart, the Home had a permanent place, deeply rooted and secured. She never thought he would one day blow it all away.

Tifa on the other hand, did not know what was going on. _Were they going to continue climbing? Why do they need to climb? She knew that Mount Nibel was a tradition, but what was with Elmyra's reaction?_

Nevertheless, she knew that she had to follow him. She wanted to. She had always misunderstood him, five years; despite him being a jerk to her, cracking crude jokes about her, she was not going to let all that wash away that kindness she had saw within him. The reason why he stayed to treat her sprained ankle, how he pulled her away from the burning kitchen, how he always reminded her not to commit the same mistakes again, (_though he put it off in a mean manner, she had always known that he had a kind heart; yet, it was a shelled heart._)and how he had waited for her, though not admitting his actions.

"Elmyra, I'm going with Cloud. He will protect me, don't worry" Tifa placed a reassuring hand on Elmyra's arms, the same touch Elmyra had given her on her first day.

"Are you sure?" This time, Tifa could see tears in Elmyra's eyes. Though she was not exactly sure why, Tifa knew that she had made up her mind. _Will_ _Cloud really take care of me? Maybe not, but I'm going._

"Yes."

"Cloud. Wait for me!" Tifa rushed behind him, an inexhaustible meter between them that Tifa tried to close.

"Why are you here? Go back." Cloud turned around, though it occurred to him that he was not exactly surprised that Tifa followed him. It was a dangerous trail, those who make it back down, were the luckiest, and cloud was not sure that he had the luck with him.

"Why? We should go together!" Tifa exclaimed, weariness apparent in her tone, but her stubborn character would not let her show signs of weakness.

After fifteen minutes walk from the clearing, the mountain trail ended. From now on, they had to depend on their own instinct and make out a road; Cloud was not ready to give up, he was sure that the destination was close. So sure it hurts; for the summit seemed so close yet so far.

Thirty minutes down the road, and Cloud tried to walk a straight path; maybe they were lost, instinctively, Cloud marked out their trail.

One hour and Cloud's calves started to ache; he looked back and saw Tifa drenched in perspiration, still trying to keep up, about 3 meters behind.

One and a half hour, and Tifa could feel tears brimming; she was tired, dirty and scared. Cloud was about 4 meters away, a diminutive shadow.

Desperate, Tifa tried to walk more hastily, pulling her worn out body forward. "Cloud... Are we there yet?" She asked, aloud, curious of the answer and trying to make him notice her.

"No. Soon enough."

"Cloud, should we go back down?"

"You can."

"Will you?"

"No."

Another couple of minutes passed, and the distance between them closed despite her slowing pace. In her heart, she thanked Cloud. She quickened her pace and pushed herself forward, until they are only a meter apart. Then it happened, she lost her footing and fell.

She knew that she had fallen, a long stretch, yet something deep within her heaved a sense of relief, and she closed her eyes.

When she awakened, she found herself rested on a flat surface, in a dark cave. Her body was arched perfectly with her head on a higher ground and her back rested on something soft. The next thing she realised was some ragged clothing tied around her forehead and her limbs. Apparently someone had attempted to take care of her wounds.

When she turned around, she saw a streak of golden ray reflected off some uneven surface.

Cloud rested against the wall of this cave, a knee fitted against his chest, his arms wrapped around it while the other rested flat on the ground. His head was buried against his raised knee, he seem to be resting.

"Took you long enough. You slept like a pig."

Tifa flinched, surprised at his words, and her whole body ached.

"What happened?"

Cloud stood up and walked over to her, pulled out her right arm and inspected her injury before letting it go, falling by her side.

"Nothing much, you just ruined everything, that's all." He commented, his tone filled with ice, yet she could feel a tinge of warmth sip through into her heart. "You feeling fine?"

Tifa nodded her head. She felt fire burning in her cheeks. Did Cloud looked so fine before? All along she thought he looked like a girl but now… He really does seem more mature.

"Hmm..."

They stayed in the silence, awkward drowned the atmosphere. They had hated each other for years; it was not easy to talk. Sounds of water dripping filled the cave, somewhat melodious; somehow, it did not seem to fit the situation.

"I was brought to Home when my parents died in a car crash." She said, trying to break the silence. It was a secret she never told, yet when she told him, it felt correct. For once, she needed someone to share. "It was stormy. And in Nibelheim, stormy is scary."

"I figured." He said, his eyes locked with hers as he recalled her first day.

"I was locked in the car for two whole days, mom and dad's corpses rotting beside me." She swallowed, as her voice croaked. "I didn't try to get out of the car. I wanted them to take me along."

"I don't remember mine much." He muttered, soft, yet enough for both of them to hear. "Only that she had told me to wait for her there, beside Home's gates. I sat beside the gate for a day and a night, before collapsing, then Elmyra took me in. I was 3 or 4, I don't remember much."

Neither of them said anything after, but when she stood up and walked over to him, he did not shift. Then they sat together in silence. A silence that for once seemed comfortable; as they waited for time to pass, they seek company in this silence.


	3. Chapter 3  Piano

"You stay here. Don't walk out of this cave, or deeper into. I'll bring Elmyra."

Cloud stood up, after the silent session they had, he had assumed it was almost dark, and it would be dangerous to stay. Something had to be done, and done with haste.

"I can go down with you." Tifa said, and as she struggled to stand up, she too struggled not to wince at the pain which almost paralyzed her. It was then she realized that her right leg was swollen, every inch she moved, her leg screamed with throbbing pain.

Cloud stared at her awkward movement, and at her swollen leg. He assumed the bone suffered a crack. "Move an inch and I'll break your leg myself." He did not mean to act that way, but if she moved anymore, the consequences may be dire.

She stared up, her red shine bleeds into the darkened blue, and nodded. This time round, she knew that he was right; her leg was in a position too bad to argue with him. At times like this, Cloud seemed to be the adult, despite his making fun of her throughout the years.

Cloud walked out of the cave, looked down on his torn shirt and frowned. Almost half of his shirt was gone, now wrapped around Tifa's wounds. With a sigh, he took it off. "If it gets cold, use this; and the hay over there." He signaled.

Tifa looked to the direction he pointed, and noticed that there was a small stack of hay gathered around where she was sleeping. Cloud had probably gathered them when she was unconscious.

She turned around, wanting to thank him, but he had gone.

She held his tattered top up, inspecting it. Pieces of mud were stuck on it, with some cuts here and there, nevertheless his warmth radiated through it to her.

She held it against her chest for awhile before pulling it over her top. If she knew that the temperature in Mount Nibel would drop drastically, as the day exhausts, she would have worn the white woolen long sleeve pullover atop her t-shirt, the way she always did for cold seasons. Then Cloud would not have to go out half naked.

_He should be freezing_, she thought, grasping a torn edge of his shirt, while walking towards the stack of hay.

…

Cloud made his way back into the mountain trail. When Tifa fell, he swore he lunged after; he had yet to prepare for any deaths in his life yet_. So much for secluding yourself from the rest,_ he thought, _in the end, your heart can't even take the possibility of someone dying._

He scanned around the surroundings, looking for the marks he left on those trees that seemed to stretch forever into the sky. He dwarfed in comparison; his urge to grow stronger burned within him, his heart heated in determination. He wanted to protect something; more than himself, he knew he wanted to protect everything he ever knew: Elmyra, Zack, Aerith, Tifa, Rude, Rufus, everyone. Protect them so that they would continue to be a part of his life. His childhood insecurity left a hole in his world so huge he would sometimes fall into the pit.

He took about 15 minutes before he reached the clearing again, it was empty; Elmyra had definitely went back to the Home. No one replaced her to wait in the clearing, were they too confident of him? He looked over to the rope bridge and the steep trail that edged and disappeared into the mountain. He was left with two choices.

She positioned herself the way she had woken up, with his shirt over her torso, and some hay around her legs. It was cold. She shivered in the dark cave, and braided her hair to pass time. She played with the tied up end of her hair, and recalled the nights she spent alone in the car with her dead parents. Her body tensed up and her teeth clattered, this time it was not the cold. It was a feeling she had long forgotten; fear.

She bit her lips, until a drop of warm liquid slid down her chin; she had, many times, forcefully stopped her attack, in the process of, she would often hurt herself, but just a small cut that usually pass unnoticed.

The shuffling sound of grass compressed woke her. She immediately sprang up; petrified by the pain and her beating heart, she was almost caught in an attack.

"Hi Cloud." She managed, her voice less lively than usual, not enough to strike his curiosity, but enough to make his eyebrow arch.

"…"

"And Elmyra?"

He shook his head and looked at her. "Gone. And your lips?"

His way of shortening his sentences made her noticeably uncomfortable; it is the direct opposite of how much he pays attention to people.

She shrugged, but paid close attention to the way his expression changed. He seemed to understand something. "Scared?"

Her head darted upwards, and she knew her lie would never work against the cold blue that flushed his pupil; so she nodded.

There was silence again. In the silence, they spoke without words. Perhaps they understood each other. She wondered if he had attacks too, her parents were dead, but they loved her. His was the opposite. Physically, her encounter was harder to bear, but emotionally, his probably shredded his entire world a million times more than her.

She stood up and walked towards him, his eyes fixed on her leg, and went forward to support her. "What now?" He asked.

"Nothing."

She wrapped her arms around him, over his arms; from the contact, she could feel him cold, like his eyes, like ice; colder than the cave, colder than her.

"You trying to pounce on me again? Are you gonna rape me this time?" He asked, his voice soft. "You perverted girl."

She could feel a smile spread across her face. He was no longer the bully she knew.

It took a while to feel the warmth spreading from the cave opening. Looks like it's morning. And somehow, they had switched positions, no longer Cloud in Tifa's arms, but Tifa in his, barely waking up until Cloud patted her cheeks. Cloud was warm where she lay on, but his back and his arms were icy.

He took her off of him, and squatted in front of her, his back facing her.

"What?"

He shot her an annoyed look, and gestured to his back. "Isn't it obvious? I'm asking to carry a pig on my back."

She giggled and laughed, why does his hurtful words not hurt her anymore? Why does his annoyed look seem adorable to her?

She hopped on his back, and he slowly got up, repositioned himself and balanced her. "God, eat less."

She ignored him and rested her chin on his left shoulder, his back was bare and cold – very cold. He slid his hand under her thigh and lifted her up behind his back, careful not to strain her injured leg. He slowly walked out, towards the route he had marked out.

The mountain trail was steep, and moist. His brows furrowed as he realized that for once, he was thankful towards Zangan's monstrous trainings. He looked to his side, where Tifa's face rested silently on his shoulder, and noticed that she had went back to sleep. He was about halfway down the mountain, relatively faster than the way up, but he kept his pace slower than he normally would.

The trail smoothens, and they had finally made their way back to the familiar village. It was noon. He was perspiring, and she was awake, but silent.

He walked towards the orphanage, a wave of guilt washed over him. He had openly declared his wish to leave. If it had not been Tifa, he would have either died in the mountains, or found that he no longer belonged, anywhere. Then again, he never did.

"Oh dear!" Elmyra squeaked, "What on Earth-"

Elmyra stopped to cup Tifa's cheek; behind him, "Hi Elmyra." She smiled. "I brought Cloud back." Cloud lowered his eyes in thought. She probably did not know the real meaning and the deeper truth behind her words.

"She fell. She probably cracked her bone, her leg's swollen." He paused and watched as Elmyra carefully brushed her fingertip along her swell. "We need the doctor. But before that, pass me some potions."

Elmyra nodded, her eyes slightly widen at Cloud's longest speech in over 8 years. Despite the situation, the ends of her lips curved up slightly. Perhaps she had found Cloud the perfect person.

She winced as something bitter slid down her throat, and her leg burned. Her eyes flipped open and that sudden movement caused some liquid to flow into her nostrils. She gagged and coughed, before realizing that the green and cold liquid was potion. And the person pouring it into her mouth was frowning. "How many times do you have to sleep? You've been doing nothing but that." He rolled his eyes and sighed, but she found his voice gentle and warm. It was spoken in such a soft tone that sarcasm morphed into heart-throbbing gentleness.

Some of the potion had dripped to her bedsheets, and he had to walk over to her study table to pull out some tissue paper to clean it up. Then he realized that the tissues were scented, and smelt like roses.

"Cloud?" She sat upright as he wiped away the spilt potion. She smiled, looking around her room. Cloud was busy trying to feed her potion to stop the swelling, she noted.

She noticed that he had casually worn a grey shirt in replacement of his torn shirt, but noticed that the shirt was made of awfully thin material.

"I'm feeling better now, thank you." She said, still looking at him, his silence was something one would get used to. "You want to change into something warmer?" She flashed him a small grin and tugged at her woolen pullover.

He glanced over and shrugged, then passed her the three bottles of potion before walking out the door. "Feed yourself, pig."

He walked down the corridor to the main hall, where the rest of the children were. He walked up to Aerith, whom he noticed, had red rimmed eyes and a rosy nose tip. "Cloud!" She shrieked, and flashed him the biggest grin ever. "Hey Cloud! You know… Last night… I- no, we, were so worried about you… I'm glad you didn't leave for good."

"Yeah…" He smiled back, just slightly, and watched as an almost unnoticeable shade of pink flush over her cheek. "Hey, Tifa's back. And injured, can you go to her room and help take care of her?"

Aerith's emerald eyes widened in surprise -she had almost forgotten about Tifa- and nodded. "Sure, leave it to me." She turned around and looked over, "Zack, let's go!"

Aerith pulled Zack by his wrist and ran off, but not before she winked and flashed Cloud a reassuring smile, while mouthing 'see you later then'.

He walked out of the hall and made his way to Elmyra's office, on his way, he saw, from the corner of his eyes, Rufus and Rude standing rooted to the ground, scattering the cards they were playing with on the floor.

She held her nose and breath, her eyes determined; the look of a young maiden about to fight the battle of her life. She opened her mouth and drank the first gulp. Immediately, she pushed the potion far and threw out her tongue.

Just as she was to try another gulp, the door threw open, and she could see a frantic Aerith and a worried Zack.

"Hey Teefie, you feeling fine?" Aerith asked concern concentrated in her voice. "Gosh, your leg!"

"Its fine, Rith" She said, holding up a bottle of potion, "Just need some of this."

Aerith tilted her tightened lips upwards, a look of sincere concern in her eyes.

Tifa realized that she had smiled back in return.

"Wheres the doctor?" Cloud asked, in Elmyra's office.

"He is on his way, Cloud." Elmyra replied, gentleness filled her words. "I think I still seek some explanation, Cloud."

His eyes lowered after hearing his name being mentioned twice. Elmyra always did that whenever she wanted to have a heart-to-heart.

"… Nothing much." He replied bluntly, casting a void in the distance Elmyra tried to close.

"I think you've heard of Sephiroth?" Cloud looked up. Elmyra was too trained in psychological games to give in. "When I was younger, my sister Jenova used to run this orphanage."

Cloud nodded. He had heard about Sephiroth, but the information he received was rather fragmented. He had always been curious about the history of the orphanage, for Sephiroth is currently the leader for SOLDIER first class, the Military of this country, private army of President Shinra. Somehow, he looked up to Sephiroth, perhaps, that was why he wanted a life outside here. For Jenova, he had a connection to her, he knew her, and he feels her.

"She was a cetra. My mother was too, but since I was adopted, I wasn't. Jenova was a beautiful and mysterious sister to me; she always looked up into the sky in an incomprehensible manner, and she would whisper things to herself, as though she knew the cycle of the world, which she probably did." Elmyra smiled, as though mentioning Jenova had released something within her.

"Sephiroth, is Jenova's son. Jenova and President Shinra's son, the ex president Shinra, that is." Cloud's eyes widened in such an impossible manner that he thought his eyeballs would fall off his sockets. Elmyra giggled at his reaction and nodded, as though she expected it. "He was born… superhuman. When he was three, he broke a bronze statue when he kicked it in anger. Then when he was twelve, Jenova brought him to Mount Nibel. He had climbed up to the summit, killing every monster in sight, and burned the trees on his way up. He made it all the way up. It was then that he decided to join SOLDIER; after he knew that President Shinra was his father."

Cloud's brows kissed in his frustration to comprehend the information as well as possible. He could feel that despite her trying to convey the story, many details –important ones- were missing.

"It was then that we made up the tradition. So that all the other children would not question Sephiroth's sudden disappearance." She paused. "But nevertheless, we would respect the tradition we made."

She walked over to Cloud, and placed a hand on his shoulder; the same way she had when he first joined Home. Cloud could feel a piercing pain across his chest.

"You are free now, Cloud."

Cloud swallowed a lump in his throat and looked up at Elmyra. He sighed and shaked his head, "Elmyra, I did not make it up. Tifa fell and I had to carry her to a cave for her to rest. I did walk around the mountains, but that was to gather hay for her. I'm sorry. I have yet to get my freedom."

Elmyra closed her eyes. His words had burned her in pain; did he really want to leave that desperately? He even used the word "freedom".

"It's ok." Elmyra smiled, and squeezed his shoulders lightly. "You have my permission. You are free now."

Cloud could feel his eyes getting wet, just slightly, but enough to make him grit his teeth. Did he say something wrong? Or perhaps he really was a burden. Either ways, he hoped that Home would be better without him.

Then something struck him. He had nowhere to go. He could join SOLDIER, or he could go to Wutai, or he could even just wander around and die.

"But Cloud, can you at least stay here until you turn 16? I want to be able to at least hold your coming-of-age ceremony." Elmyra suggested, her tone shaky.

Cloud could feel relief flooding his heart; with that, he nodded.

After a few weeks, Tifa could finally remove her leg cast. Cloud had doodled pigs and sky blue stripes all over her cast, Aerith and Zack had wrote a bazillion well wishes whereas Rude and Rufus just signed.

Cloud would check on her daily, she noticed, but in the morning, before she woke up. Then he would put on a nonchalant front and make fun of her immobility. Yet she knew better than to reveal his little secret.

Master Zangan, upon seeing how weak Tifa is, grunted and pulled her by the shoulder the day she put on the cast. "Girl! You have to build up! When you recover, I will train you personally!" Cloud had scoffed, but from the corner of her eyes, she could see that he was glad.

It had been almost a year since the Mount Nibel incident, and a while since she joined Cloud at the rooftop daily after lunch where she always spot Cloud lying on his back, watching the sky, from a tree branch. His eyes were often close when she talked to him, and he gave her the silent treatment at first, but after a few weeks, he would reply with grunts, nods or short sentences.

Tifa found the daily short session with him relaxing. She noticed that he was always troubled, but she knew that it was not his problems; it was just his over sensitivity, he would worry about whether his words had hurt Elmyra, or anyone at all. He would worry about failing the tests and disappointing Elmyra, he would worry about skipping Zangan's classes and leaving Zack with no sparring partner. Then he would make up hundreds of excuses, hoping that he could somehow manage the situation in proper.

Cloud had a secret haven. The apple tree at the secluded end of the Home always provided him the shade from the sun and the soft breeze, melodious bird chirping. He enjoyed every second in the tree, until the little devil found him. Since then, she would be there every day after lunch, talked to him about everything under the sun, while he ignored her. But after days and weeks, he found himself replying.

When she told him she played the piano, he smirked. "Yeah right, play the piano as in breaking all the keys? Good pun there."

Since then, they talked about many things. Sometimes, the topic may be slightly personal, when she asked him why did he always give her the silent treatment, he had kept quiet, and she would giggle.

"… I don't believe in relationships." He replied dryly.

"Liar." Tifa replied softly. He glanced over at her and she gave him a meaningful look. Her ruby eyes shimmered under the sun as she squint her eyes to block out the blinding sunlight. He was almost confident she knew the answer.  
>Rarely, Cloud would ask her questions.<p>

"What songs do you play?"

Tifa had literally stood up in surprise at his question.

"Beethoven, Mozart, Chopin… those simple ones and I have yet to master them. "But mostly this tune." She hummed and he willingly listened. "I made it myself, I have yet to finish it though." She smiled in confidence.

Cloud realized that he had smiled as well, and that she was dead stunned at his smile.

"YOU SMILED!" Tifa screamed.

Cloud furrowed his brows. "What?"

Then he saw it, Tifa blinked a few times and looked away, her profile facing him as she looked up into the sky. She smiled again. Then she hummed again, this time, the tune had more feelings, and some notes changed. The notes flew about, each note lingering between them, as she pulled the note longer and longer. It seemed like a second instrument was added in.

At first, the tune she hummed was a simple one, just with some repetitive beats and some higher notes, the notes seek completion.

She turned around, and smiled at him, the gentlest smile he had ever seen her wear. "Cloud, I think I can finish the score now. Though it would be nicer with more instruments, I think it would be fine with just piano."

He nodded, and shrugged.

"Cloud," Tifa glanced over to him, her smile faded, "thank you."

And he would not hear this tune again for awhile.

... ... ...

That summer, thirteen-year old Cloud felt something quiver in his chest.


	4. Chapter 4  August 19th

She continued to meet him after lunch every day, without fail. Mostly, they sat in silence as Tifa play on her imaginary piano while humming. Time flew pass and it was summer.

Then one day, she brought a large cardboard with scribbled black and white stripes. She started playing on it while humming. _What has gotten into her_, he thought, _had she finally lost it?_

"So you finally lost it huh?" he teased, one eye open as he crossed his legs.

Her eyes darted up to him, where he threw a thin twig down to her. She caught it and playfully placed it in the fold of her ear. "Nope, just practicing with some visible keys." She smiled at him, and waved for him to come down.

"What?"

"Come over, I'll show you!"

Cloud grunted and shifted; but the look in her eyes seemed to pull him down, and within seconds, he had landed on the rooftop with no effort at all.

He bent over to look at the cardboard. It was old and washed out, with pieces falling off and mysterious bite marks, yet she treated it with so much care when her fingers danced elegantly, over the black and white stripes.

"Cloud, come, I'll teach you some."

"No thanks…" But before he could deny and walk away, she pulled him by the arm and settled him by her. She placed the cardboard on his thigh while he shifted uncomfortably by the ledge of the rooftop. She could fall off anytime, he noticed. Usually she sat on the floor, but today, they sat on the ledge.

"This is do, and this re, then mi, fa, sol…" She continued on, while he lost interest soon. He just looked at her hair blown to her back by the wind, and her fringe dancing on her forehead.

"Do, Re, Mi, Ti, La ~" She hummed, this time, with the keys name to allow him to have a better grasp at it. She pulled up one of his finger and pointed it at 'Do' then moved to 're' so on and so forth.

By the end of the day, he learnt two lines. "Do Re Mi Ti La~" and "Do Re Mi So Fa Do Re Do" the simplistic version of the song she often hummed.

He was pretty confident he would forget all the notes by the next lesson but she didn't let him. Tifa repeatedly taught him these two lines. And he obeyed.

"Why didn't you ever celebrate your birthday?" Tifa asked. He recalled earlier that year, where Elmyra had prepared a birthday celebration for her twelfth birthday, and he had purposely skipped it. A sudden wave of guilt drowned him in that moment. "The other children all do."

"Really?" He shrugged.

"When's your birthday?" She asked, lowering her volume as she spoke. She stood up and look over to him, for once she seemed to slightly tower over him.

"August." He paused, recalling. "19th."

She nodded; she was not planning to surprise him with a party of some sorts, but just to make sure he had someone with him to share that special moment. Perhaps she could plan something since it was already mid-June.

They often sat in silence; to an outsider that may pass as something bizarre, but to them, silence was comfortable, and the silence between them has the ability to stop their thoughts, stop those depressing thoughts which had consumed them for the whole of their life.

Outside of their short session, they rarely talk, but Tifa made a conscious effort to include him in everything.

Lately, Cloud had been quieter than before; he would reply with nods, shrugs, and rarely sentences, even with Zack, he kept his distance, days passed, weeks passed and months passed, no one seemed to notice it as well as Tifa did.

He did not tease her anymore.

He stopped flipping the hem of her skirt, stopped commenting on her cooking, and stopped asking her to lose weight. Something she had to get used to; something had changed, something had affected him on the deepest level possible, that he lost the last thing that had made him warm.

She found herself looking at him, searching for the parts that were missing; she was pretty sure it was all in him, just like when she was pretty sure that he was lying when he said he did not believe in relationships.

She had been practicing martial arts for a while now – as insisted by Zangan. First, she did stretches, which was awkward with all the boys around and Aerith watching in a corner waving. She decided that she needed to wear long pants around the boys and so she did, and her stretches were much better than the boys. Rude and Rufus would trip over their own legs, she noted. Cloud was slightly stiffer than her, but better than the rest. Zack was too stiff; and always complained how brute strength and sword is better than stupid flexibility.

Zangan was pleased; next she had to do stances, she had always been confident in her speed and aggression. When she set her mind to do something, she accomplishes, and accomplishes it well. She looked intimidating when needed, flexible when punches were thrown. She made martial arts seem like an elegant dance.

Tifa received special training from Zangan since then; she had been the disciple Zangan was looking for. Since then, Zangan proclaimed that he will only teach Tifa martial arts, thus the other boys had to learn amateur sword craft from him instead.

It was August; Cloud's 14th Birthday was just around the corner and Tifa had thought of a perfect present for him, of which she had carefully chosen with her permission to visit Nibelheim village after the completing the Mount Nibel expedition.

That week, he noticed Tifa behaving strangely; she would yawn throughout the day, and was extraordinarily clumsy. He furrowed his brows and watched as she staggered across the corridor, dark eye rings under her eyes, at first he had thought it was Zangan's training, but apparently his hypothesis was proven wrong when Zangan seemed very concern about her health. "Tifa, you alright? Look at how pale you are! Now take a rest! Today's training will be to rest!"

Their afternoon sessions continued; she would talk to him about how she had a big triangular piano back home; she had lived in Edge for two years, before that, she had been living in Nibelheim, but she was too young to remember anything significant about her hometown. Of which he would tell her about how his family had moved away from Midgar, passing through Nibelheim to Wutai, but had left him here instead.

In his voice, little emotions could be heard; but when Tifa listened to him, surges of emotions ran through her; perhaps it was from her own experience, or perhaps it was the fact that he had said those words so casually, like a small chat over dinner. She knew that he would only tell her about such things, yet he hides what's most important in the words; his heart.

Sometimes she would wonder if his heart was void and empty; but she believed otherwise. She knew he was a hypersensitive idiot who always thought of others, but she knew too, that he had always been searching for a place to belong, or _someone_ to belong with.

"Cloud, wolves are usually in packs, right?" She asked.

"…Yeah."

"But then, when someone is a self declared outcast, he is a lone wolf right?"

"…"

"Precisely because wolves are usually together in packs, therefore when they are alone, it is a sign of extreme loneliness."

"What are you trying to imply?" He arched his brow and shot her an icy look that she found amusing at times.

"I think you're like the lone wolf!" she stood up again, and popped her arms behind her back, pulling her shoulders back, and pushed her chest forward, something she had always done when she was confident, like a victorious cheer. He watched and a sudden tinge of the lightest pink flushed his cheeks when he realized that she had begun to grow breasts. They were small, but there, nonetheless. It was his first time noticing something so personal about a girl; and for the first time, he was self conscious. He was almost fourteen.

He looked away and busied himself with the apples that are pretty much ripe now and plucked one off the branches.

"-cool though, nevertheless. Cool like a wolf." She turned to him and smiled. He had missed half of her sentence, nevertheless, he looked away and blushed slightly at her comment. He felt ridiculous. He looked over at her, and threw the apple in his hand at her. She caught it effortlessly.

He had begun to notice things about Tifa.

It was disturbing to him, but his mind seemed to act on its own. He notice how her thighs are long, bony around the knees and ankles, a small yet elegant muscle stretched from her knee to her ankle, forming a perfect curve, a beautiful gap between the two calve muscles when her knees are pushed together. She was, contrary to his belief, thin; yet she curved at the right places. Her neck was slender and when she tilts her head, her burgundy colored silk strains falls onto her shoulders, casting a shade on her neck. Her lips were full around the middle, but slightly thinner as it arched outwards and upwards; they were rosy in the inner corners, and lighter towards the outer corners, kissing the pale skin on her face.

She was, in fact, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Aerith –whom he had known since 4 - had a flat torso; her hips were slightly wider than proportionate, slightly flat. Her eyes were of a lighter shade of green, it was quite a calming colour. But Tifa's were more reddish than brown, which glitters under the sun and gives it a ruby colored shade. When they looked at him, it felt like fire burnt through him.

He blamed all these on hormones.

"What's this?" He asked, looking at a palm sized box in his hands. Tifa had pulled him away from the others after dinner, when they were supposed to have night sparring practice.

"Open it!" She grinned, her arms popped behind her again.

He tore the covering with ease, and came face to face with a wooden box, of which the covering was carved into the shape of a wolf's head, the wolf's ears poped out of the frame, its eyes menacing yet elegant, and its mouth clenching on a silver ring. He pulled the ring and the top slid open, to reveal hair wax in the box. The whole box was completely handmade, and was painted in three tones; black, gold and mostly silver.

"Happy fourteenth birthday, Cloud." Tifa whispered, her voice sounded like ringing bells; soft and clear, melodious like the tune she always hummed.

He could feel a sting in his sinus as tears threatened to flow; but he had too much self control to allow that to happen in front of Tifa. He remained silent.

"Do you not like it?" She asked. Her head slowly tilted to her right, and her rose colored eyes stared up at him under slightly furrowed brows. There was a slight gap between her upper and lower lips. He stared and had to swallow a lump in his throat.

How many sleepless nights had she spent to do this? So much as it had caused a dark ring to form under her almond shaped eyes.

If human heart was viscous, his would have over flown, like a waterfall.

"Thank you." He said, the gentleness in his voice startled him and he had to clear his throat. "It's great."

She stared into his eyes and smiled, genuine and sincere happiness filled her eyes. "I'm glad you like it!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

He slowly slid his arms to her back and pressed her head softly against his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5 Cetra blood

Autumn and winter flew by like the passing wind, and Cloud tightened his emotional seals. It's been a while since Tifa had a good talk with him. Whenever she joined him on the rooftop, he was asleep; at least he looked like he was.

"Cloud?" Tifa called, staring at his sleeping face. He laid down across the rooftop, his right arm across his face, blocking out the blazing sun. "…Cloud?" He was drowsy but awake, yet he did not respond. He knew that somehow, he had to make her visits stop.

"Cloud, I know you're not asleep."

No response.

"Cloud?"

No Response.

"Oooh, Cloud I swear you will regret this." Tifa frowned. In the past, she would have left him alone, of fear that he would dislike her for being forceful. But his actions are increasingly disturbing for her, too much to ignore.

"Cloudddd~" He could feel something soft grazing across his neck. It smelt like peaches. Though he was not sensitive enough to respond, his heartbeat raced from the contact of her hair. "Cloud, wake up!"

After a few attempts, Tifa stopped the tease and rested down beside him. "Cloud, what's the matter?" She murmured, inches from him. They stayed that way for a moment before Tifa stood up again. "Cloud, I won't let you off no matter what. So you'd better give up and tell me."

And that was the last warning before she -

sat

on

him.

Cloud nearly coughed his lunch out when she plopped onto his stomach. He had never been more grateful for Zangan's abs training.

"T—Tifa." He choked, trying to sit up.

"I told you so." She blushed, and shifted her weight from him. "Now, now, what's wrong? And don't avert your eyes from me." She grabbed his shoulders – since when did his frame get so masculine? – and sat facing him.

"The way you're avoiding me and everyone here… I don't know, but it makes me feel so lonely sometimes." She looked up at him, his eyes were dark, averted away, for a moment, she saw pain reflected in them. "Cloud, look at me." She cupped his cheeks, forcing his eyes to meet hers. "I thought we were friends?"

"Tifa… It's better this way, trust me."

"Cloud, don't decide what's best for me. I know it myself."

"…"

"Even if you were to leave - " Cloud's eyes widened and Tifa let out a silent gasp, before shutting her eyes into deep thought. "So, I was right. Somehow, deep in my heart, I think I already knew it… for a while now." Tifa's hand clasped her shirt, around her chest area, while her brows furrowed deeply. She could feel an unknown sharp piercing pain in her chest, she could not imagine days without Cloud here. What would she do after lunch? Would she continue to come by the rooftop? Would she find something else to do? And she knew, every time she thought of piano, she would think of Cloud. Since when had he turned into something so irreplaceable?

"Tifa…" He could feel this melting sensation in his heart when he heard how her voice trembled. "Tifa…" He had trouble controlling his body as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her into him, her head against his chest.

It was not like him to act without the restraint of his thoughts, but Tifa's words blew everything away. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her, and he knew he already did. If only there was something he could do to protect her from pain, any form of pain at all, he knew he would do it.

"Tifa… Tifa…" She was drowning in the melody of his voice, how he repeatedly called her name. There seem to be no other words he could use to describe his emotions. What is this feeling? It tastes bittersweet, like a forbidden fruit, exotic by nature, its name unknown. What is this that Cloud's making her feel?

She wrapped her arms around him, she could visualize the boundaries between them fading away, disintegrating. Spring was almost over, summer was just around the corner, but his warmth is a necessity.

"How much longer?"

"Until my coming-of-age."

Aerith and Zack had just finished their coming of age ceremony a month or two back, in February. It won't be long until Cloud turn 16. Just a little over a year and he will leave for good.

"Won't you stay?" She hugged him tighter, knowing fully what the answer will be.

"No."

"Where are you going?"

"SOLDIER."

"When have you decided on this?"

"Two years ago, in a cave."

Tifa stopped breathing. Was it what she told him? About her parents? Was it the conversation they had, about the memories they wish to erase? Or was it her weakness that was shown, naked to him? Or was it not because of her at all? Does Cloud…

She did not ask.

They stayed in silence.

"…NO! WHY? I DON'T GET YOU, MOM!" Aerith's piercing voice stopped Tifa in her tracks. It's not unusual to see Aerith in Elmyra's office after lunch, but they rarely quarrel. "I LOVE HIM! NOTHING THAT YOU SAY WILL STOP ME FROM LOVING HIM! I WANT HIM! WHY ARE YOU SENDING HIM AWAY!"

_Wow, what a love confession. Is Elmyra sending Zack away?_

"Aerith… I know it is hard for you, but I've told you time and again, Cloud is not the one for you!"

_Cloud… Wait, Cloud? Isn't Aerith and Zack a couple? Aerith loves Cloud? Cloud? Oh my god._

"THAT'S NO REASON TO SEND HIM AWAY!"

"I told you! I AM NOT SENDING HIM AWAY!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL IS HE LEAVING ON HIS 16TH BIRTHDAY?"

Looks like Aerith finally got the news.

"Cloud's choice. I just gave the permission. Don't you know how much I love him too, he's like my son! Why would I chase him away?"

"Mom, I won't let him go. If he does, I'm leaving with him."

"No, you won't."

"Try me."

From outside, Tifa could hear Elmyra sink into her chair, while Aerith stormed out.

"T..Tifa…" Aerith's face flushed red. "So… yeah… I guess…"

"Wanna talk?"

"Yes!" Aerith ran forward hugging Tifa in her arms.

They went to Aerith's room, her hiccups from crying has yet to subside, but at least she is cooling down fine in Tifa's arms.

"Cl..Cloud is leaving, Tifa. He's leaving." Another wave of tears surged. "What am I going to do? He doesn't know about my feelings yet!"

Tifa's heart sank. So, all along, Aerith… what about Cloud? Does he feel the same?

"Hush…" Tifa croaked, her voice betraying her heavy heart, before clearing her throat.

"I've loved him since young, before I even knew what love was." Tifa tightened her lips at the thought, quite bizarre, but passionate, even obsessive, as she could feel from her tone. "He is the only one for me, Tifa. Only him, no one else. I've been shy but, but I've left him hints. I'm sure he does feel something for me as well! So why… Why is he leaving? It's almost August now, in one years' time, Cloud… Cloud…"

"Rith…" Tifa stroked her softly, patting her back once in a while. When she had known that Cloud would be leaving, it hurt, but she did not break down like Aerith. Perhaps… the feelings Aerith have for Cloud… Tifa shook her head from the thought and focused on consoling Aerith.

"I remember how he would sit in a corner when he first arrived here. He was like an abandoned cat, ready to bite anyone that goes near. I was so intrigued by him, his eyes, such a magnificent blue… Though Zack too have blue eyes, but Cloud… his eyes are always so sensual… I really do love him…"

Tifa could feel her chest tighten and she could hardly breathe. Things were happening too fast for her.

"Should I confess, Tifa? Should I? Do you think he will stay for me?"

Tifa looked into Aerith's eyes, so full of hope, if Aerith knew that Tifa may be the reason why Cloud wanted to leave… "I don't know, Rith… maybe you should… t…try…"

"You know, Tifa, I was wrong about you… I'm so sorry but I used to be so jealous of you…" Aerith sniffed, wiping tears off her eyes. "Before you came, Cloud was all mine, but now, you both seem quite close. I almost thought… You were snatching him from me…"

Time seem to stop around Tifa. How did this happen? It was as though Tifa cheered Aerith on, to go after Cloud. But she did not, looks like Aerith had misinterpreted. "No, Rith I'm not-"

"I know, Tifa, I trust you. I trust that there is nothing between you and Cloud." Aerith smiled.

Tifa felt like she was just pushed into something, spiraling downwards. It made her dizzy.

Tifa sat in her room, unsure of what exactly happened that afternoon. For the first time in 2 years, Tifa skipped the meeting with Cloud. And she continued for some time. She sat at her desk and rubbed the present she had made for Cloud. Looks like Cloud would go without her present this year.

Cloud noticed that Tifa's been acting strange. She stopped her after lunch visits, did exceptionally badly during trainings, seemed much too lethargic lately, and her eyes – they have lost their previous gleam.

Tifa sat, motionless by her desk, as she had for the previous week. "Plop", something hit her window.

"Plop."

"Plop, plop.

"Plop, plop, bang."

"BANG!"

She looked up from her desk. Gosh, her head was splitting into two.

"Tifa, open your window." She could hear someone calling. Standing up, she could see Cloud just inches from the glass of her window.

"Cloud?" She breathed, she was too tired to reply.

"Open the window, Tifa." And she did, like a puppet pulled along by strings.

"Hmmm?" Cloud stretched his hand out to touch her face, before slowly pushing her fringe aside.

"Come out."

"Huh?"

"Come out."

"N..no… I'm tired."

"Come out." Cloud pulled her by the wrist and she had to obey, climbing out the window like an oversized worm. She landed on her knees, dirtying her favourite night gown, but she was too tired to make a fuss.

"Tifa?" Cloud called, his hand still grabbing onto her wrist. "What happened?"

"Huh…? Ahhh… damn…" Her temples throbbed and her headache could not any longer be contained.

"Did you, by any chance, talked to Aerith while she was agitated?"

"Huh? What…? Aeri…" And she blacked out.

Tifa woke up in a dim-lit room, a cold towel rested on her forehead, too cold for comfort. She looked around, a pile of papers lay across the desk by the window, the wardrobe door was open, a limited variety of clothes hanged neatly, while a pair of boots sat silently by its side. Cloud sat beside her, on a stool, his eyes were closed, his arms folded across his chest, how he managed to sleep with such balance, she wondered. She sat up, and traced a finger across his refined jaw line, before his eyes flipped open.

"Hello Cloud." She smiled, her head was fuzzy, like she had forgotten something.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, frowning, removing the wet cloth from his pillow while standing up.

"I'm great. Did something happen?"

"…Do you remember talking to Aerith while she was agitated?"

"… Now that you mentioned it, yes… but does it matter?"

"Yes, you've been hypnotized."

"Hypnotized?" Tifa asked, bewildered. Did such a thing happen? Does Aerith practice black magic?

"Aerith doesn't know it, but she was born with the ability to hypnotize." He watched as her brows furrowed, "Her mother, was a cetra."

"Cetra... You mean, the group of ancients, those born with special abilities, the planet's chosen ones?"

"Yes."

"Did such a thing exist…"

"Yes, they do exist. Tifa, Aerith is a half cetra, her fate is sealed from the moment she was born. I've once sworn to protect her, but that's because… I'm her half brother." Cloud blushed, he would usually go by without explanation, but not this time, not to Tifa.

"Half… brother… does that mean you're…"

"Yes, I have some abilities of cetra."

"Oh…" Cloud's sudden honesty shook Tifa, and all words seemed to leave her.

"What did Aerith say to you?" He asked, his hands rested on hers, his eyes filled with concern.

"She said… She loves you."

"I see…" Cloud tightened his grip on her hands. "I didn't think you would be hypnotized."

"Hmmm?" Tifa could see the ends of his lips curved slightly upwards.

"Nothing." Cloud knew, that only those who were emotionally troubled or weak would be affected by Aerith, and Tifa was strong in both. Looks like she was deeply affected by issues surrounding Cloud.

"Is this your room?" Tifa asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah."

"I thought it would be messier." She smiled. That night, she slept peacefully, surrounded by Cloud's scent, with him.

On his 15th birthday, Cloud realized that truth was harder to keep up than lies. Even though Tifa had obviously understood the reason why Elmyra was all out against Aerith's longing for Cloud. However, once a mystery unfolds, it divides itself into more mysteries waiting to be solved. Keeping up with the partial truth told to Tifa was harder than it would have if he lied.

Nevertheless, he was quite pleased to have Tifa know more about him.

"Yes," He had told her, "I have certain cetra abilities, but they are yet to develop fully. I can't do hypnosis though, but I do see better in the dark, able to react faster than normal people, that's about it." She had looked at him with curious eyes, trying to explore what's beneath the sea of blue.

"Cloud, happy birthday." Aerith's present was wrapped in a beautiful blue ribbon, though Tifa was curious and found it a little hard to ignore the way Aerith looked at Cloud, she knew it was impossible between the two. _Why haven't Cloud told her, what is he protecting her from? And why was Cloud abandoned and Aerith born and raised here? How did he get to know this? _So many questions, but Tifa was confident to not get impatient. She will wait for the day he confessed everything.

"Thank you, Aerith." Cloud watched as Aerith took a step forward, then kissing him on the cheek.

"Can I meet you tonight, eleven, at the backyard?" She whispered.

Cloud nodded. He knew exactly what Aerith was about to tell him, but he had to meet her. For this to end.

Tifa crooked up a smile when Aerith winked at her direction from there; she could make out the words she mouthed, "Ch-ee-r f-or meeee!" Tifa loved Aerith as an older sister, but after these few days, the new information about her feelings and Cloud's gist of the "truth", Tifa just do not know what to say to Aerith anymore.

"Hey Tifa." She turned around to face Zack, his black hair were combed backwards into a neat bundle of spikes, while a lock of his fringe dropped down by his forehead. "What's with Cloud? He seemed troubled."

"Really?" Tifa looked over to Cloud, if Zack had not mentioned it, she would not have realized. There is a definite and unbreakable bond between the two. "Maybe it's… well, the food?"

"Your eyes are saying it's Aerith."

"What?"

"I'm sure Cloud told you about the Cetra thing?"

"How did you-"

"I, have the lineage of a cetra too, but different from them, Cloud and Aerith that is." Looks like he already knew about them being siblings. "Mine was from the ancestors long, long time ago. No one in my family except I have this ability."

"Oh…"

"And if you are wondering, they died in a fire twelve years ago, when I was four. In the fire that broke out here."

"You… Can-"

"Nope, I can't read minds, I just instinctively know. I feel what others feel. It's enhanced empathy."

"It really is enhanced."

"Yeah, it hurts though, to know how the girl you love, love your good friend. Well, best friend."

"Zack…"

"Oh there, sympathy, gosh, it's sending chills down my spine."

"Haha, you're such a joker. But you know, I really look up to you."

"I know right, I'm just too sexy."

"Please."

"Yep."

"So, all these years, you've hidden your ability from me."

"Not hiding it, just didn't blatantly come up to you and tell off your naked emotions. Like how you love Cloud."

"Wha-? C-Cloud?"

"Yeah, it's written all over you, babe."

"What? W-What about you? How did you fall in love with Aerith?"

"Well… When I first joined, she was the one who stayed by me as I healed from the burns."

"…Why are you telling me all these suddenly?"

"Aren't you the one that asked? And well, we're on the same boat."

"Aerith is going to confess."

"I'm guessing as much."

"What are you going to do?"

"Girl, one thing how guys work, we go for brothers, not chicks."

"Aren't you guys dating?"

"Yes we are."

"And you don't mind?"

"There's nothing I can do. I trust her feelings are genuine when she was with me. That's enough."

"Gosh, you really love her."

"Yes Madam, I know that much."

There are times when you know someone is going to make a mistake, but you could not bring yourself to interfere. And that, was how Tifa Lockhart was feeling when Cloud and Aerith met by the backyard.

Aerith stood below the huge palm tree, her eyes fixed on her outstretched fingers. She rehearsed the lines in her head over and over again. Years ago, she had the chance, but she was too young to make out what those feelings meant. And ever since Tifa joined Nibelheim Home, chances are as rare as they might be, she could not afford to screw up.

Cloud walked towards the backyard with heavy footsteps. He too, had rehearsed on how to reject Aerith. He would make it as painless as possible. But clear, and simple. The two rarely mix, but he will give his best.

"Hey Aerith." Cloud stopped, a safe distance away, not too close, not too far.

"H-Hey! Cloud! Hi! What brings you here?" The moment the line slipped, Aerith wanted to murder herself there and then. "Sorry, I mean uh, well, haha good evening, charming weather, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmmmn… So, you know Cloud…" Aerith muttered, her fingers rolling about one another, droplets of cold sweat gathered on her forehead. "Do you know why I called you here?"

"No." _Yes._

"Well… Do you, by any chance, have someone you like? In a romantic sense. Like, you know, boy and girl kinda thing."

An image of Tifa's smiling face flew by his thoughts. "Why?"

"Because, you see, Cloud." Aerith walked towards him, until their faces were only inches apart. Cloud just barely taller than her. "I love you."

Cloud gulped.

"Surely you know? It's been a long while."

"Yes."

"So tell me, do you?"

"No, Aerith. If I may remind you about Zack…"

"Cloud, hush. Zack knows, you know his ability."

"That doesn't mean you won't hurt him."

"Cloud, I want your answer! Don't pull Zack in!"

"Alright then. No, I don't like you the way you do. Not in that direction."

"Liar! Why then would you swear to protect me for the whole of your life when I was feverish back then?"

"I have my reasons, Aerith, and the reason isn't romantic love."

Cloud tensed up when he saw the tears that flow down her cheeks. Yet there is little he could do. He will not risk wiping them off her, and have her misunderstand his intentions.

"Then are you still leaving?"

"Yes."

"No matter what it is, you won't stay?"

"No."

Tifa felt like a stalker peering from the door by the backyard. From the trembling silhouette of Aerith's it was not hard to make out what happened. Cloud did what he had to, and he did it well.

"Zack, it's so obvious. Stop pushing."

"No, I can't really see anything!"

"Neither do I! It's dark, mind you!"

"I could see better if I was in front."

"No."

"…Aerith is crying."

"Yes she is. Cloud seems tense."

"Of course he would be."

.

.

.

"You don't think Aerith really does love Cloud, do you?"

"From her vibes, it's something close to love."

"What about her feelings for you?"

"They are true."

"Is she… confused?"

"Perhaps. I'll leave her room to think it through."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't be there for her when she cries for another man, Tifa. Despite all my love, I have my pride. Aerith and I… I guess we're over." Zack smiled, and from there, somehow, Tifa sensed pain. It was evident even without enhanced empathy. Zack really does love her.

"Maybe that's for the best."

"Hope so. Maybe I'll meet some hot chick and fall in love again."

"Nah, Zack. I don't know you as well as Cloud, but I know you enough to tell that you won't get over. At least not so soon."

"How long do you predict then?"

"More than 10."

"Years?"

"Years- or decades."

"That's harsh."

"It's you we're talking about."

"I'm starting to think you have cetra blood."


	6. Chapter 6  Shinra Mansion

Rufus and Rude had started work in the city that month as apprentices under Nibelheim's famous editor. As the orphans left one by one, Tifa knew that Cloud's departure was an inevitable truth. Ever since Cloud's fifteenth birthday, Zack distanced himself from Aerith. The awkwardness that reigned between the two was too obvious a gulf to ignore in that small orphanage. Nevertheless Tifa was glad that Cloud and Zack were as close as ever.

Recently, Cloud had been quite generous in showing his feelings. When Tifa visited him after lunch, he would listen to her attentively, and if luck was by her, he would flash his million dollar smile. On rare occasions, he would lean his head on her shoulder and listen to her ramblings, or ask her questions about her life in Midgar, her parents and piano. Tifa cannot help but wonder if Cloud had opened up to her, had their relationship evolved into something more intimate?

Cloud found it harder and harder to reject Tifa. She had grown into such a beauty, and the way her voice echoed in his heart... It was pure magnificence. He had to constantly restrain the temptation to mark her as his. Should he warn Rufus not to stare at Tifa in that manner? (Especially since Tifa's puberty.) That oldie really does not keep the distance a senior of 3 years should. And Tifa, oh Tifa. How mad she would drive him when she allowed Rufus to carry and spin her in circles. That idiot, does she not know that she is almost fifteen now? How sly. Surely she knows how he would feel about this. To have his revenge, he would sometimes lean on her, and watch her blush, flustered. He wanted to laugh at how loud her heartbeat was, but he was pretty sure that he was no better.

Tifa skipped her fifteenth birthday. It was depressing. What's there to celebrate when it was already may? It will not be long before Cloud's sixteenth birthday. And she could not possibly follow him to SOLDIER.

"What are you doing here?" Tifa nearly spat her heart out.

"Cloud?" she fixed her eyes on the figure beside her bed. "What are YOU doing here?"

He shrugged. "It's your birthday, shouldn't you get out of bed? Elmyra prepared dinner, and cake."

"Oh... Well, I'm not feeling well..."

Cloud pulled her by her arm and smiled. "How about we get outta here?"

"Where to?"

"You'll see."

Cloud pulled Tifa across the bushes surrounding Nibelheim Home and across the main gate down the old street, away from the new road that led to Nibelheim Town. They crossed several abandoned alleys, deserted streets and across a series of tall grass before reaching a mansion.

Tifa was breathless, partially due to how huge the mansion was. "Wow..."

"This is Shinra's mansion. Shinra as in the president's family. They rarely visit. Discovered a secret path here by chance."

Tifa giggled, "I haven't even ask, you mind reader."

"Just used to the multitude if questions you always ask."

"Heyyy!" Tifa's arms flailed forward to punch him, but was stopped midair. They stayed for a moment, and she could feel her cheeks flush.

"Alright, let's go in."

"How?"

"Climb."

Colours drained from her face as she stared up at the gate. She estimated it to be around 3 metres tall with the thickest frame she ever saw.

"Get on." Tifa turned and saw that Cloud had already bent down. This scene reminded her of the incident 3 years ago, a wave of nostalgia swept across her chest.

Tifa climbed into Cloud's back, her thighs wrapping around his neck and she could not regret more about not changing from her nightgown.

Cloud wanted to comment on her weight, but found her much lighter than his expectation. Or, it could be the light scent of peaches, overwhelming his senses, which made it so.

Tifa reached for the top while Cloud stood up, slowly. When she got hold of the edge, she pushed her body across, Cloud helped by pushing her bottom. Cloud ordered her not to move once she managed to sit on the gate.

He positioned his right feet on a small curve on the gate and his left on another. Quite effortlessly, he flipped across the gate.

Tifa looked in amazement. Though she knew how much harder the boys trained, the difference in their physique was just shocking.

"Jump." Cloud made an open gesture and signaled her to jump. When she did, he caught her straight into his arms as her face crashed against his chest. That was when he felt her bare chest against him. He could feel stars colliding in his head as she hugged him. "Wow Cloud, thanks."

He pushed her away softly and rubbed his neck. "Yeah... you're welcome... and you know, g...get a b...bra."

Awkward.

"Haha?" Cloud managed.

Tifa's cheeks burned, how she wished there was a hole she could hide in. "H-hey you perv! I do have them, it's just… this trip was too sudden! And I haven't got the chance to change! Ugh you pervert!"

"Hahah! Well, well. Who's the one crushing her b-r-e-a-s-t-s against me? That's a... C?" He pointed at her chest.

"OHMYGOD Cloud you did NOT just say that!"

"What? I'm right with the size?" And his right hand reached out to cup her left melon.

HOLY-

MOTHER OF GOD-

_What the FUCK did my hand just do?_ More stars collided as Tifa turned into stone.

"C-cloud..." He could feel death emitting from Tifa. Looks like he went too far trying to break the awkwardness.

And he ran.

RAN.

(More like flew.)

She ran after him into the mansion, climbing through an open window, up some stairs, across a long corridor into a room before crashing into a piece of white cloth.

"CLOUD YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTA-"

_Do-re-mi-ti-la_

_Do-re-mi-la-so-do-re~_

_Do-re-mi-ti-la_

_Do-re-mi-la-so-do-re-mi-_

"Happy birthday, Tifa."

Tifa could feel her heart swell as tears streamed down her cheeks. Cloud lifted her from his shoulder and sat her down on the stool by the piano. Tifa removed the white cloth and stared at the triangular piano.

"Does it look like the one you had?"

"Cloud... oh my god, Cloud..." Tifa could no longer contain her tears as she hugged him.

He kissed her forehead softly, "I'm glad you like the "present", Tifa. Though I can't give this piano to you."

"I love it, Cloud..." She whispered as she kissed his chin, tracing along his jaw line before looking deeply into his eyes. "I love it, and I love you, Cloud."

Her words sent waves of electricity down his spine and he could no longer withstand the temptation as he softly pulled her in, her lips against his, meandering softly.

She closed her eyes as he kissed her, wrapping her arms tighter against him, her hands searching his back. He had a muscular frame that shifted whenever he breathed, and everything of his just registered in her as charming.

Slowly, their kiss turned passionate, as they complimented each other by changing the angle if their lips every now and then. Cloud pulled Tifa onto him, and turned to face the piano. She wrapped her legs around his waist as their lips continued to seek each other. When Cloud's hands slid under her gown, stroking her thighs, Tifa let out a soft gasp and tightened around his waist. Tifa's reaction sent sparks in Cloud's head and he pulled her away, while looking deeply into her eyes. Her cheeks were bright red, her lips slightly parted and her eyes closed.

"Cloud..." Was she yearning for him? Does she even know where this is going? Cloud hesitated.

Tifa opened her eyes. Cloud had a look of worry on his face, and she wanted to kiss it away.

"Cloud..." Tifa whispered as she gave a soft peck on his lips. When he did not respond, she licked the edges of his lips tracing along his well constructed lower lip that she loved.

Her sudden boldness sent logic flying from his mind, and he crashed his lips against hers, cradling her tightly in his arms.

"Tifa..." Cloud called as he softly licked her lips, kissing her while he does, and slowly parting them. He sucked on her lips as they kissed, when she let off a soft moan, he slid his tongue in.

Tifa's eyes widened as Cloud's tongue wandered about in her mouth. When Cloud seems to withdraw, she immediately stopped him with hers. They mingled around in her mouth before he invited her into his. Tifa had never felt something quite like this before. She could no longer control her voice or her throbbing abdomen.

He pulled away from her lips and licked her lower lip before tracing a line down to her neck. Tifa pulled back as he gently pushed her chin upwards, licking along her neck to her ear.

Cloud was more aroused than he ever was, and he could see that Tifa was too, from the sounds she made but he had to test her, for confirmation.

Cloud sucked on her earlobe, and his hands moved down to her waist, positioning her closer to him as he grabbed her bottom cheeks. Tifa blushed and let off a soft gasp as blood rushed through her. She could feel something hard pressing against her as Cloud's tongue swept against the back of her ear. He then whispered into her ear,in the gentlest tune she had ever heard.

"I love you."

Tifa's hands trembled as she stroked his face. She could feel tears threatening to escape from her eyes as she looked at his dilated pupil.

He stroked her neck while leaning forward to kiss away the tears running from her eyes. She had never been more beautiful and he was sure that no one in the world could match up to her beauty.

Tifa tugged at his shirt before sliding her slender fingers under it. Cloud breathed deeply, brows furrowed and cheeks flushed. Tifa's touch only made the fire within him growled more. "Tifa..." he whispered between his clenched teeth as he brushed his fingertips against her inner thighs. Damn, she was dripping.

His idle finger tucked the elastic straps from her shoulders while he gently kissed and licked her collarbone. Her dress came off easily, and her breasts glimmered in the moonlight. She was panting, and from how wet her panties were, Cloud knew she was more than ready.

He softly slid his right hand into her undergarment and rubbed against her swollen bud.

Tifa nearly screamed at the way Cloud made her feel; she could not explain it in words. The ecstasy that rushed through her forced her body to tense up, she leaned backwards, her voice echoed in the empty house.

He rubbed against her while she moaned, his need for her overflowed, his groin getting lubricated from the excitement. How much longer can he wait? He leaned forward to kiss her breasts, slowly licking them before nibbling on her nipples.

She felt as if her voice did not belong to her. She could hear the sounds she made, it sounded desperate, and she was desperate. When his middle finger entered her, his index finger continued rubbing, and she could feel something exploded within her.

Her head was fuzzy for the next few moments, Cloud's every touch sent her screaming, it was almost too much, did a lightning bolt hit her? Tears ran from her eyes, and all she could do was to call out for Cloud.

_DOOOOO_

Cloud watched as Tifa climaxed, her juices overflow into his palm, beads of perspiration formed around her forehead, neck, breasts. Her hand knocked onto the piano, yet it seemed like she could not hear the sound made. She was gasping for air, her body was in a series of spasms, tears were flowing from her eyes, and she was calling him.

A wave of guilt drowned his breathing. She was so weak, so delicate. He could not bring himself to hurt her. She was so tight around him, even though he had only inserted his one finger. If she ever felt pain...

Cloud hugged Tifa tightly against him; her body was limp, shivering and her voice soft against his ears, still calling for his name.

This was something absolutely foreign to Tifa, she had totally lost control of her body, all she could feel was Cloud. He filled all her senses.

He buried her in his arms, "Tifa... are you scared?" He felt his chest tighten when she shook her head. How foolish was he, leading her into this when she had no idea what they were about to do.

"Cloud..."

He carried her and positioned her on the stool before standing up. Tifa had never seen him this gentle. He kneeled down and spread her legs.

Cloud licked his fingers, "we're still too young. I know I would only love you in this lifetime of mine, but... let's stop here."

He kissed the flower between her thighs and helped her adjust her panties, pushed her nightgown to how it was before, and kissed her forehead. He was still evidently aroused, but he knew better than to rush things. When they are adults, he will definitely make her his.

"Play a song for me, will you?" he kissed the back of her hand softly and sat down by her.

Tifa's thoughts were still unclear, and the feeling Cloud left had yet to subside, at this point, there was only one tune she wanted to play for him.

She took several tries to get used to the piano, it was made of the finest wood she had ever touched, and produced the clearest melody despite its age. "Cloud, I've completed this piece, do you remember?" Her fingers danced along the keys, and it was a tune Cloud had always remembered.

"The first tune you ever hummed to me. I remember."

"You were the inspiration, Cloud." The tune stopped and Tifa looked at him. His eyes were shining in the dark, despite the dimness, his pale blue eyes were outstanding, it looked like they glowed. While he was touching her before, they were darker, but either one, they were magnificent.

"Really… What's the name?"

"Guess."

Tifa continued playing, and this time, Cloud paid extra attention.

It was a soft, gentle tune. So peaceful he could not imagine himself as the muse for it, Tifa smiled as she played; her eyes were the most loving things he ever saw. Damn, it made him yearn for her again.

"It's not possible to guess the name." He frowned.

"Really… The name is really simple."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you soon enough." She kissed him softly on the lips and they held each other in silence by the moonlight.


	7. Chapter 7 The Mystery of Nibelheim Home?

**Chapter 7:**

**The Mystery of Nibelheim Home?**

* * *

><p>It was not long before Aerith noticed how life was much too different to bear without Zack by her side. Though Zack felt that emptiness revolving around his heart, his pride would not allow any slightest "more-than-friends" interaction with Aerith. Since then, Aerith had started to seek company in Rufus and Rude more often.<p>

"And what of it?"

"Nothing… Just didn't expect you guys breaking up after all these years."

"Zack knew. He didn't say anything when it happened."

"Oh? What about you? How do you feel about this?"

"Feel? I wasn't even given the time to feel when he left. Just like that." Aerith had to fight back the tears that were brimming.

Rufus let off a soft scoff.

"Stop making it sound like you're the one suffering when he's the one who tolerated your volatility over these years."

"…"

"Gosh, really hate that part of you."

"Rufus, stop that." As silent as Rude always was, he chipped in.

"Stop acting like you're bearing all the sufferings yourself, O mighty Aerith." Rufus stood up from the lunch table and looked down at Aerith, who had shrunk into her shoulders.

Truth to be told, Rufus did not the least feel interested in Aerith. She was, to him, trying too hard to be saint-like. And that was annoying. Had it not been Zack, he would have shunned away from her. Zack, on the other hand, was his good friend, quite so for his carefree attitude. Zack would not want a lonely Aerith. Though Rufus wondered, how much – or little – their being with Aerith actually helped.

Rude shifted in his seat, uncomfortable at how blatant Rufus was, and more so at a sensitive girl like Aerith.

"Don't worry; his tongue is just as sharp as that. Didn't mean anything though, I apologise on his behalf." Rude patted Aerith softly on her shoulders.

Aerith felt, for the first time, she did not really belong anywhere then. Not with Rufus and Rude, not with Cloud and Tifa… Not with Zack, not anymore.

When Rude left, Aerith stayed behind. She laid her head on the table and covered her face with her arms, as tears involuntarily flowed down. Had she ever been lonelier?

"Miss Aerith-"

Aerith wiped her tears away in one swift movement and looked behind her.

Tifa had been feeling quite uncomfortable recently. Zack had been with them a lot lately, acting – or rather, trying to – as he had always been. Cracking jokes light heartedly, teasing her. But deep down, she knew how he must feel: dejected, lonely, miserable, depressed. Wretched, just wretched.

Cloud had been smiling more often, a miraculous phenomenon; must have been the recent happenings. When your friend is down, you do not fall with him, you pull him up again. Cloud's doing it right. Zack seems to appreciate it.

"Have I told you the time this guy peed his pants?"

"WHA- ZACK YOU-"

"Tell me!" Tife squealed, "Tell me!"

"ZACK, YOU BETTER DON'T-"

"It was when this chap first joined Home, he- ummph ummnphh?" Zack's voice was muffled by Cloud's hands, one tight around his neck, the other around his mouth.

"Awww, Cloud, please?" Tife pleaded, trying to peel Cloud from Zack.

"NO WAY IN HELL." Cloud groaned, "Especially not in front of you. Zack you ass, stop planting weird stories in her head!"

"Cloud, Cloud, please, I want to hear!" Tifa stomped her feet slightly, and wrapped her arms around Cloud.

"No."

"Please?"

In just a split second, Zack broke away from Cloud's grip and did an elaborated side kick to bring him down before pinning Cloud helpless on the ground.

"Man, you're still too young to challenge me, bro. Now, where was I?"

"You haven't really started." Tifa giggled, the sight of a tamed Cloud was too amusing to resist.

"Right, so it happened when Cloud was still quite new to Home, I guess he wasn't quite used to the bed here. He looked like some rich man's kid, a total smug."

"MMMPH! MMMM!"

"Looks like we've got some objection from Cloud. Anyways, continuing with the story, Cloud peed his bed one night, and he totally freaked out. He carried the whole mattress, with his wet pants, into the front porch and washed it with the gardening hose. It was an amusing sight indeed."

"Wait... Were you sleeping in a room with him?"

"Yeh."

"Just the both of you?"

"Yeh."

"You didn't help?" Tifa raised one of her eyebrows.

"Nope. It was too funny to watch. I was paralysed laughing. But I did do my part in waking Elmyra and embarrassing him."

"MMMPHHH MMMMMMHPPPPP!"

"What have you got to say, Cloud?"

"Zack, you were such a sadist since young. Ugh. Don't even talk about how Aerith rolled on the floor laughing when she heard it next morning."

Oops.

Tifa could see the smile on Zack's face harden, breaking away in its essence, while maintaining its physical presence.

"And Cloud? What was his reaction?"

"Cloud, Ol' Cloud shows no emotions. It's a habit from young."

"Not even when he was discovered?"

"Uh hmm. Please don't talk of me as if I'm not present here at the moment."

"Nope, not even when he was discovered. He just stared wide eyed. Though it was obvious that he totally freaked out."

"Right..."

The three of them sat by each other, Cloud and Zack each on the other side of Tifa, on the rooftop that once only held memories of Cloud and Tifa. Cloud placed his hand on Tifa's and whispered by her ear, "Forget what that jerkass said."

"No worries, I still love you." Tifa whispered back, by his ear, sending a streak of red straight down to his neck.

Tifa wondered, now that both of them had confessed, are they lovers, or merely special friends?

Zack looked away.

Two weeks before Cloud's birthday, Elmyra invited Tifa to her office for afternoon tea.

It was not something to get worked up for, but Tifa dressed appropriately, for she was told that there would be guests. The sound of leaves rustling could be heard through the open windows as Elmyra introduced the guests. He was dressed in a suit, much too carelessly. His supposed collared-shirt left largely unbuttoned beneath his jacket. The metallic cross that hung from his neck matched his crimson hair, glimmering under the sunlight. Two other man beside him stayed a safe three steps from them, they were aged close to Rude and Rufus, in their late teens, yet from the way they dress, they are more than just that.

Upon meeting, Tifa gave a small bow and addressed him politely, extending her hand to be shaken. He seemed to be taken off guard.

"Yo, you don't have to. Man... Alright. I'm Reno. Nice to uh, meet...You?"

"Nice to meet you too, Mr Reno, I'm Tifa." Tifa flashed him the most natural smile she could muster and looked at Elmyra.

"Tifa, Reno has something to ask of you."

"Sure." Though Tifa knew nothing about the man before her, neither had she ever met him, she knew better than to disgrace Elmyra.

After they have seated down, Reno took a sip of the wine prepared by Elmyra and Tifa had a small tasting of the Orange juice served for her.

"Tis' regarding Mr Shinra." Reno looked up at Tifa, his expression serious.

"Mr. Shinra? As in... President Shinra?" Tifa nearly gasped. There should not be anyone else named Shinra, for having the same name as the President could mean imprisonment as possible act of rebellion.

"Well, ye. In this case, Rufus Shinra too."

Tifa nearly choked on air. Rufus is... related to President Shinra?

"Young Master Rufus you see, lady. The President wants him back in the house. Not loiterin' aroun' here no more."

Reno took a short pause for Tifa to breathe.

"Miss, we would like to make you an offer."

Tifa swallowed.

"Would ya go to Midgar with Young Master Rufus?"

"Me? To Midgar!"

"Ye. Mr Rufus will be lonely there won't he? He hadn't been home for a long time now."

"Wait, I... I don't even know about Rufus being the president's son!"

"It doesn't matter. Only Rude and Elmyra knows."

So... Rude was sent to be Rufus' bodyguard... And Elmyra, a baby sitter. Is that the real story behind Nibelheim Home? What else are they hiding from us?

"Why haven't I see you before? How can I trust you?"

Reno flipped an ID card onto the table.

"This is my agent code. I'm a turk. Directly above me, is Tseng. And we receive direct commands from President Shinra."

"That's not what I mean..."

"Ya know, girl. You're of no status to refuse here. You're just a little stone that hinders us. Had it not been Elmyra adopting you, we'd have our jobs done much easier."

"Wha...what?"

"Miss Aerith and Young Master Rufus. They are of a different status from you. Right now, Rude had reported that Mr Rufus have taken a liking to you. So Miss, do your job and be a good consort for him."

"Aerith too? Aerith is the daughter of President Shinra as well?"

"Yes. We are here to escort both Miss Aerith and Mr Rufus back home in a week."

"Do they know about their lineage, and who they are?" Tifa looked over to Elmyra and asked.

"They have been hinted. I will tell them personally. They do have a little memories from their childhood, so it wouldn't be a surprise."

"What about Zack? What will he do when all of us left?"

"He is old enough, Tifa. Cloud and him, they will stay together."

"But isn't Cloud Aerith's younger brother? Why isn't he invited?"

"Missy, ya better stop these nonsense questions. Who do ya think ya are?" Reno stood up and the two guards behind him took a step forward.

Tifa forcefully kept her lips shut.

"There is only one reaction we came to get from ya. Stop ya questions and just give us the reply we want. Girl, ya are going to Midgar with us."

"No. I won't leave Cloud alone."

"Right, so I heard. Young lovers aren't ya? Well, will ya still sacrifice this chance just this dumb puppy love after hearing what I'm going to say?"

Reno came uncomfortably close to Tifa, his lips pressing against her ears as he whispered.

Cloud heard a soft knock on the door. He was about to sleep when he heard it again, this time, with a soft whisper.

"Cloud, are you awake?"

It was Tifa. Cloud jumped off the bed and opened the door. His room was located at the furthest part of the house, separated from the others. Had he been with them, Elmyra would have caught Tifa.

Cloud pulled Tifa in and closed the door. Despite Elmyra being a gentle mother-like figure, she had made Zack camp under a tree for three months for spending the night with Aerith.

He looked down at Tifa, her hair was damp, and she was wearing a light blue nightgown. She held her pillow in her arms and looked nervous.

"Tifa?"

"Hmmm?"

"You sleeping over?"

Tifa looked up at him and smiled. Cloud could sense something beneath that smile. Was she, perhaps still worried about him leaving in two weeks?

"Yeah."

It was Cloud's turn to swallow. He thought about that night in the mansion and blushed.

"You know, I've never really been in here." Tifa said, setting her pillow on his bed.

"Y-yeah."

Tifa stopped by the window, and drew the curtains. The night wind blew, cold against her cheeks. Cloud came by her, his arms around her shoulders, sweeping her hair to the side of her neck.

She turned around and kissed him softly on his chin.

"Why the sudden?"

"Huh? I can't kiss you?" Tifa asked, her fingers on her lips.

"No, I mean-" Cloud's entire face lit up with red, "why come to my room?"

Tifa giggled. "I know. I was teasing you."

The way she laughed, sent waves down his entire body, straight to his soul.

"You need some discipline, you tease." Cloud murmured.

"Hmmm?"

Cloud grabbed Tifa by her waist and tickled her. The more he tickled her, the more she kicked and struggled, laughing. If the room was any closer to the rest, everyone would be awake. Tifa threw her head back as Cloud lifted her from her feet and continued his assault.

Cloud was taken in by her image; it was as though his soul had been sucked in by her, the peachy scent of her shampoo and body wash. His mind was in a mess.

"HAHAHAHAHHA! STOP! CLOUD STOP!"

"No."

"S-HAHAHA S-STOP!"

"Alright." Cloud stopped and set her on her feet.

"You're really stopping?" Tifa looked at Cloud, feeling a little disappointed.

"You want more?" Cloud kissed her on the side of the neck and whispered, "you bad girl."

Tifa flushed a bright red and Cloud poked her cheek, smirking.

"Alright you poor thing." Cloud hugged Tifa in his arms, her head rested on his shoulder. "Shall we go to bed now? It's past midnight."

Tifa hugged him tighter, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Gahhhhhh, you're heavy."

"That's punishment for tickling me."

Tifa seemed ridiculously cute to him, to the point where he almost asked for more punishment.

After switching off the lights, he laid her softly against the bed and held her as he fitted himself against her on the small bed. Tifa snuggled up against him, her cheeks against his chest, her legs folded. He wrapped his arms around her, and she could hear his heart beating fast.

"Hey, why don't we make a promise? Umm, if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind... You come save me, all right?"

"What?"

"Whenever I"m in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me. I want to at least experience that once."

"What?"

"Come on-! Promise me-!"

"All right... I promise."

Tifa curled up against him as he brushed her hair softly and tucked her under the blanket with him.

"You silly girl."

Tifa shut her eyes tight, when Cloud fell asleep, Tifa sat up on the bed. She looked at him, his blonde eye lashes seemed transparent in the dark, his jaw line a perfect arc. She brushed her finger tips against his chin, across to his lips and cheeks. As Tifa touched him, tears rolled.

These days will soon end.


	8. Chapter8 Heartbeats before the Heartache

**Chapter 8:**

**Heartbeats before the Heartache**

* * *

><p>Tifa was still sleeping when Cloud woke up the morning after. Cloud had never slept more peacefully, without dreams, in a deep slumber. He looked at Tifa, her lips slightly parted, her hair fanned out across the sheets. She was beautiful. That moment, he realized that all he ever wanted was Tifa. If she only asked, he would stay for her. There must be another way to train and protect her, by her side.<p>

"Mmm, Cloud?"

"Good morning."

"Heh, Good morning."

"Ummmph" Tifa stretched out her arms and legs. In the morning light, her skin looks incredibly flawless.

"Tifa…" Cloud touched her softly on her cheek. "If you want me to, I can stay."

With her arms in the air, Tifa freezed.

"But… What about SOLDIER?"

"…"

"We can't stay here forever. Now's the perfect age for us to start something, to learn skills in the outside world, to lay our foundations. For us."

"Is my joining SOLDIER really for the better though?"

"Cloud…"

"I've thought about it. There are many chances and opportunities in life. But I only have one you."

Cloud pulled Tifa by the hand and kissed her.

"I don't want to lose you."

"Cloud, you won't. I promise you won't." Tifa cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly. "Don't think so much."

Cloud remained silent.

"If it is true love, Cloud. We will both be waiting for each other. Time is of no threat. I love you."

"Heh. So you really do love me that much, huh." He pinched Tifa on the cheek teasingly. " But… I wonder if it's even realistic to chase after a dream of becoming as strong as Sephiroth… To chase after a mystery."

With that, Tifa knew it was time to come clean with her departure. She recalled the conversation with Aerith the day before:

_"I've requested for the date of departure to be on the 20th. At least we could celebrate Cloud's birthday before leaving. That was the furthest I could push."_

_"Are you going to tell Zack?"_

_"If we get back to talking terms, then I would. Definitely."_

_"What about Cloud?"_

_Aerith shot a cold glance at Tifa, sending spikes of chill down Tifa's back. "He'd be too worried about your leaving to notice mine."_

_"I don't know how to tell him."_

_"You shouldn't hide anything from him."_

_Tifa thought for a second. "You might be right, but no. That's too idealistic."_

_"What's love if you can't trust?"_

_"It's not about trust. It's something I can't even explain to myself, so how can I to him?"_

_"It might be a good choice for me. To leave Zack."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Maybe when we meet again – if we ever do – things would get better, between us."_

_"What if Cloud wants me to stay? I don't think I can reject him."_

_Aerith let of a scoff and giggled. "He won't." Light shone on Aerith's cheeks and in the dark, her emerald eyes shone like ice, piercing and lonely. "He won't. Cloud won't. Not yet, not ever." And in a split moment, the look in Aerith's eyes softened. "Neither will Zack let him."_

"Cloud, I am chasing after a mystery too."

Tifa hugged his arms tightly, "Will you hear me out, Cloud?"

Cloud pulled her in for a long, meandering kiss, as their lips rubbed, Tifa could feel her physical being almost being sucked away. She should be used to this by now, but Cloud's every touch still set her on fire, she loved every inch of him.

"Of course." Cloud whispered as he pulled away slowly.

Tifa lowered herself and leaned against his chest, her ear by his heart. "I want you to promise another thing."

"What is it?"

"I will on the 20th…" She paused, her voice shaking, "for Midgar."

Cloud's eyes widened, but he remained silent.

"Which SOLDIER camp are you going to?"

"G-Gongaga, probably. I heard it's a stronghold."

"I want you to promise me Cloud. That we will not meet again until we're both ready. You with SOLDIER, and I in Midgar."

"What do you mean?"

"5 years. I would like you to give me 5 years, Cloud. I have a mystery to sort out myself."

"5 years?"

"Yes, Cloud, 5. I promise I will at least reach the conclusion of what I am trying to sort out."

Cloud kissed her on the forehead. "When we meet 5 years from now, I'm sure you will be a wonderful woman."

"And you, a wonderful man."

"Don't fall for another guy."

"Of course. And you too, don't fall for another girl."

"Hmph, even if in the rarest possibility that I do, I'll definitely just fall for you all over again when we meet."

"You and your sweet talking…" They held each other softly as their lips seek further warmth.

* * *

><p>Rude had been hanging out less with Rufus, more with Reno. Tifa had noticed that Rude seem less distant with Reno, perhaps they have been partners since young. <em>A wretched business<em>, she thought.

"Rude and red hair sure seem close."

"Yeah, more so than Rufus, huh." Tifa looked up to see Cloud's furrowed brows. Softly with her index finger, she soften them.

"I don't like it when you mention him."

"Who?"

"Rufus."

"Why?" Tifa giggled.

"…"

"You're jealous."

"So what if I am? You were jealous of Aerith."

"What? No way."

"Deny all you want, Ms peeker." He smirked, recalling how she and zack were eavesdropping on Aerith's confession.

Zack's face turned pale, and they knew they should not have mentioned the taboo word. They were sitting on the roof after lunch as usual; Zack seemed more aloof than usual.

"Zack, did Aerith talk to you recently?"

"She did. Probably the same thing you talked to Cloud about."

"Did you stop her?"

"No. I told her I'm leaving with Cloud to join SOLDIER."

The conversation died after his assertion. Tifa thought about the times they had spent together. Had Cloud passed the bravery test, the tradition of Nibelheim Home, would he have left years ago? Perhaps then Cloud and Tifa would not become lovers. Perhaps then, Zack and Aerith would still be together.

Perhaps, when they disperse into the society, they will make new friends, new memories. But who would, like they know each other, understand the ups and downs they have been through together? From immature juveniles to their current state? The hurt in their hearts, wound that could never heal? They would not trade a single moment for anything on earth. It belonged to them and them only.

The fact that Tifa did not reveal anything about the reason for the 5 year plan unsettles Cloud. But he knew better than to inquire. This is definitely, the best solution. Although he would not have a single idea about the environment she will be living in, nor her blooming beauty, how she would change in the 5 years, Cloud knew that they would conquer this challenge. Sure there would be times when loneliness sets in, but it would not break him, for it would definitely be mutual. Absolutely.

That night, Cloud dreamt of Sephiroth. Like Sephiroth, Rufus has the Shinra blood, Aerith too... But are they close kin? Did Elmyra lie when she said Aerith and Cloud are half-siblings? What is the definition of half?

And Cloud thought about his identity. Who is he? Is it a coincidence that he is here, with 2 others who has Shinra blood running through them? In Nibelheim, such a desolated place, alienated from the rest of the world. Backwards, yet peaceful, largely unaffected by the war between Midgar and Wutai. His "parents" that were travelling from Midgar to Wutai, were they involved in this war? Were they his biological parents? Did they leave him here with a purpose? No doubt Rufus is President Shinra's successor, and it would be logical, for it is a tradition of the Shinra household to hide their successors during war periods.

Wait. Now that Rufus has been invited back home, does that not mean that the war is about to end?

And Tifa… If Rufus, Cloud and Aerith are part of the Shinras, and Rude is the guardian, Zack is a real orphan, who exactly is Tifa? Why is she even here? Not to mention that she was originally from Midgar, just like him.

Why is she here?

Is this place, even an orphanage?

* * *

><p>On Cloud's birthday, Tifa handed him his present in a small rectangular box tied with a blue ribbon early in the morning but warned him not to open until she left. Cloud guessed it was a watch to signify their 5 year promise. "Thank you."<p>

Tifa smiled, but he could sense something heavy behind that smile… it's their last moment together.

The coming-of-age ceremony was nothing special. Like the previous year for Aerith and Zack, Elmyra performed the ritual on the clearing of Mount Nibel.

First, she tie a golden bell around his left ankle to signify the responsibilities of adulthood dawning and their bindings.

Then. Cloud is to walk 7 steps on a path illuminated by fire, and with each step, the bell rang.

First ring is to thank Gods above for his life, and his oath of belief in goodness of the world.

Second ring is for the parents who raised him (in this case, there is none, but refers to his guardian Elmyra) and his oath of growing into a man with good character to repay their kindness.

Third ring signifies rebirth, the oath of commitment to his future partner.

Fourth ring signifies assurance for his future children, the oath of care.

Fifth ring is for the friends in his life, the oath of company.

Sixth ring is for the society, an oath of goodwill.

Seventh ring, the final ring is the blessing of God to recognize his previous 6 rings. But the bell snapped and fell into the surrounding fire just seconds before his feet touched the ground for the seventh time.

For a moment, no one spoke. Was that an ill omen?

"W-Well, that's the end of the ceremony, let's head back down to start with the party, shall we?" Elmyra shouted.

Strangely, Tifa noticed Cloud was more calm that he should be and approached him.

"Aren't you worried?" She asked, holding his hand as they made their way down the mountain trail.

"About the bell?"

"Yeah."

"Pfft" Cloud let off a snicker. "I didn't know you were superstitious."

"I'm not… Unless it concerns you."

Cloud blushed but proceeded to tease her. "Hmmm.. So I guess I won't be blessed?"

"Don't say that. I'm sure you will be."

"Well… I wasn't quite blessed, then you came, so I guess I used up my blessings meeting you."

Tifa's face flushed a bright red, before the colours drain away. "Don't you seem awfully cheery?"

"Yes I am. Because we're sneaking away from the party when we get back."

As the crowd headed towards the dining hall, Tifa and Cloud sneaked towards his room.

The moment the door closed, Cloud covered her lips with a passionate kiss. He parsed his lips and sucked on hers lightly, almost like he was sucking on a grape. Then, he slowly tilts his head to change the angle of the kiss, she followed. During intervals, he would lightly lick her lips, sending chills down her body. As he slowly opens her mouth wider, his arms that were wrapped around her waist tightens as one inched upwards.

Cloud's passion silenced Tifa, and she could hardly breathe when he slid his tongue in. Her palms that were wrapped around his two cheeks inched towards his ear as he moved closer. She lightly sucked on his tongue before pulling away for a breather. "I love you, Cloud… so much." She could feel a sting in her nose as she thought about this being the last day.

"I love you too…" He slowly licked a line down to her collarbone while his hands caressed her neck, pushing her hair to her left shoulder.

"As I thought, you look even more beautiful with it." He slowly pulled away and led her to the mirror. He held her hair up and stood behind her. "Do you like it?"

She lightly touched the two rings that Cloud had carefully chained on her through a silver necklace. "They're beautiful…"

He kissed the side of her neck. "This is my present to you. They're just two plan silver rings though."

She could feel tears welling in her eyes. "Thank you, Cloud."

"I should be the one thanking." Cloud smiled. He touched the rings, "This is yours," he pointed at the smaller ring, "and this is mine." He pointed at the bigger ring. "Right now, they're slightly bigger than your finger and mine, so we will only wear them when we meet again. With this, you are mine." He sucked on her neck and it left a rosy mark. "Mine alone."

"I always have been." Tifa replied, tears rolling down her cheek. "I'm so happy… No words could ever describe this moment… I love you."

"Mhmmm… Say more." He buried deeper into her nape.

"I love you, love you, love you so much it consumes me. I love you the most, Cloud."

"Mmmmm…" And they continued kissing.

Meanwhile… At the dining hall:

Zack to Elmyra: How are we going to cut the cake or blow the candles when the birthday boy and his lover are _**busy**_ somewhere?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You so much, fellow readers!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 The Departure

**Here's Chapter 9!**

**_The Departure_**

* * *

><p>"<em>There is only one reaction we came to get from ya. Stop ya questions and just give us the reply we want. Girl, ya are going to Midgar with us."<em>

"_No. I won't leave Cloud alone."_

"_Right, so I heard. Young lovers aren't ya? Well, will ya still sacrifice this chance just this dumb puppy love after hearing what I'm going to say?"_

_Reno came uncomfortably close to Tifa, his lips pressing against her ears as he whispered._

"_Ya parents aren't dead, missy."_

"_Pff, nonsense. Can't you come up with something original?"_

"_Yo, girl. Lookey at this picture then."_

_Reno flashed opens his phone, did a few clicks and pushed the phone just centimetres away from Tifa's face. In the photo, Reno seemed absolutely wasted, with his arms wrapped around a black-haired man with intense red eyes, and a beautiful woman with long brown hair, and chestnut brown eyes. They look around their early thirties._

"_T-they are…"_

"_Yuppy, the two you watched rot in the car right?"_

"…" _Tifa could not believe her eyes. They were the faces she remembered smiling to her till their gruesome end._

"_But seriously, ey're alive n kickin'. Took dis' photo with em' last month at Shinra company dinner."_

"…_Impossible…"_

"_Wha- Ya still' don' believe me?"_

"_I… Watched them die…"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_W-What do you mean!"_

"_Noooope~"_

"_TELL ME! I WATCHED THEM DIE!"_

"_Missy, why don' ya go to Midgar and question em' instead of me?"_

"_TELL ME!"_

"_Things aren't dat simple, girl. Stop dependin' on others and seek the truth fer yerself. If not fer yerself, fer your parents. They too, are in quite a mess, eh, despite workin' for Shinra."_

Tifa's eyelids nudged open when she felt a soft tap on her shoulders. The dream was a memory. Reno knows something, Shinra is plotting something, while she was a pawn. But what could it be? Is there a purpose things are turning out this way?

"Tifa, we're taking the plane from now." Aerith's soft words melted into Tifa's ears. Too musical to represent their fate, the separation with cloud.

Cruel… Whoever that is doing this to them is absolutely cruel. Tifa knew for sure how little they actually meant to a larger picture. Is it politics?

"Yeah. Thanks for waking me."

They've reached the outskirts of Nibelheim and further by car. And had arrived at a place known as… She looked towards the sign board "Rocket Town". _So they moved us Northwest to Rocket Town, where they had the planes ready… Midgar isn't far now (Midgar is Northeast of Nibelheim)._

The reality of separation sliced deep into her heart. Cloud… _What is he doing now? Has he left Home?_ She clutched tightly at the rings around her neck.

* * *

><p>Cloud did not send Tifa off. They had spent the night cuddled in each other's arms. He wanted their last memory to remain as that. She was already gone at daybreak, and when he watched her leave the bed, planting a kiss on his forehead, he could feel tears welling. <em>5 years… Not long at all, not long at all, not long at all.<em>

After Cloud cleaned up his room and carried his backpack out, it was already past noon. He walked towards Elmyra's office, seeing that it was awfully empty, he gave a soft knock.

"Come in."

He pushed the door open to find Elmyra's back facing him.

"Zack and I are leaving at two."

"R-right! I'll get lunch ready." He could hear her voice trembling.

"Elmyra?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you leave with them to Midgar?" Cloud asked, sincere. Elmyra would be alone after Zack and him left. In this huge orphanage.

"Well… I am, not permitted to, I guess."

"Not… permitted to?"

"Cloud, you're really a curious child, aren't you?" Elmyra sighed. "Well, my sister Jenova betrayed the Shinras sometime back. She was punished, and I stood by her with no regrets."

Cloud closed the distance between them. "Jenova… Is she still alive?"

Elmyra chuckled bitterly. "Is she 'alive'? Well, I guess not."

For a moment, tart silence engulfed the both of them.

"I'm sure they will give you calls from Midgar." He placed his hand on hers. "They- no, we, all do love you deeply in our hearts."

"They say; if you love a child, send him on a journey… I'm sure all of you will grow into fine adults." Elmyra smiled, while a drop of tear slithered down her wrinkled cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>"Folks, we have reached our cruising altitude now, so I am going to switch the seat belt sign off. Feel free to move about as you wish, but please stay inside the plane till we land ... it's a bit cold outside, and if you walk on the wings it affects the flight pattern. We will soon be flying over Costa Del Sol, known for its beautiful scenery. If you wish to, please proceed to the Well-Being room to enjoy a beautiful aerial view of the place and enjoy a glass of our finest champagne. This is Biggs, Pilot Cid Highwind's assistant. G'day!"<em>

The plane was luxurious. That was the only word Tifa could use to describe. The seats were made with the finest leather, and they were seated with generous space. There were several cabins, and Tifa chose proceed to the lounge with Aerith, while the others continued to their individual staterooms for lunch or the "well-being" room, where they watched clouds from beneath their feet.

"Aerith, why did you decide to leave for Midgar?"

Aerith blinked at Tifa's sudden question that broke the previous silence. If that was the question, she preferred the silence.

"I need time to think and grow."

"What do you mean?"

"The events that happened between Zack, Cloud and I… It was all due to my immaturity."

"…"

"I… don't know how I feel towards Zack, or Cloud, or even you. Sorry, but it's the truth."

"It's ok, I'm glad I heard it from you instead of someone else."

"In the end I realised I'm just a possessive child."

"I'm sure they don't mind."

"But I do!" Aerith snivelled. "Whenever I think back about how Zack had silently accepted all my wilfulness, and how much it must hurt for him… I just… just…"

Tifa wrapped her arms around Aerith as she cried.

"Cloud was right. Zack knew it all along, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt for him." Aerith sniffed. "I wonder what he's doing now…"

* * *

><p>Lunch with Elmyra was silent. The portions were slightly bigger than normal, and Elmyra had already prepared some dried snacks for them.<p>

"Do you have enough money?"

"Me?" Zack asked, returning the glances Elmyra made to him. "Y-yeah, I guess, and we could work on our way there. There's no hurry since Gongaga's always open to recruits unlike the other towns."

"… Well, I'm not particularly worried about Cloud," She eyed Zack again. "rather, about you. Take care of yourself, alright, Zack?"

"Wow, I'm the older one here, El!"

"But the immature one as well."

"I'll be sure to take care of him, Elmyra." Cloud assured.

Elmyra nodded and they continued eating in silence before Elmyra handed cloud a small pouch.

"Here's some money. Take it."

Zack's eyes widened but before he could open his mouth to reject Elmyra, Cloud stopped him.

"Thank you."

"It will be getting cold soon, have you brought enough clothing?"

"Yes, we did."

"It'll take about a week to reach Gongaga by train through Cosmo Canyan. Are you planning to go by that route?"

"Yes. We will proceed southeast straight, but passing through Cosmo Canyan."

"Hmmmm… Beside Cosmo Canyan, there's a forest. Known as the 'Ancient Forest', since the both of you have cetra blood, you'll hear the forest quite clearly."

"…Yeah…"

* * *

><p>After lunch, Cloud put on a black warm coat with its interior made from treated animal skin, a birthday present from Zangan, above his leathered top and long black cargo pants, the warmest clothing he could find. He wore a cotton shirt beneath the leather for extra warmth and pulled out a cap and a pair of tainted glasses to protect his eyes in the cold night wind. He wonders if he is over-equipped. He wrapped a leathered sash across his waist and tied several daggers safely onto it before covering it with his leather top.<p>

Cloud waited for Zack as he set his backpack down by the doorstep to Home's multi-purpose hall. The place he first met Tifa, he recalled. Cloud was standing by the wall, waiting for time to pass and go to bed, when the door budged open and Tifa ran into his life. That almost was 9 years ago. His hand naturally reached out for the small budge in the upper compartment of his backpack, where he had placed Tifa's past presents and the box from last night.

Cloud felt his heart tighten and began to tap his fingers impatiently on the wall. Anymore and Cloud will barge into Zack's room before he turn crazy with thoughts of Tifa.

"Zack, you done yet?"

"Yeah! Coming out now! Sheesh!"

Cloud looked at Zack when he opened the door, nothing much, just a black cotton sweater and long blue jeans.

"Wow, Cloud, aren't you a little too warm? We're taking the train, ya know."

"Shut up." Cloud blushed.

They then bid Elmyra goodbye while she planted kisses on their foreheads. Off to Gongaga now.


	10. Chapter 10 Arrival

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading, please remember to review and tell me what you think about this new development!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Arrival<strong>

The plane landed in a private airport owned by the Shinras. From there, Aerith and Tifa parted ways, Aerith with Rufus on a silver limousine while Reno guided Tifa to a black Benz. She could feel her heart sinking, _from now onwards, it's her alone._

"If' ya're wonderin', ya won't be stayin' with sir and miss." Reno spoke as he opened the door for Tifa to step in. "But' they'll come visit if ya're important ta' em."

"I figured as much." Tifa sighed as she slipped into the leather seat. The car had a faint smell of lavender, the driver shot her a look that she could not decipher, almost as if he was scrutinising an alien before greeting with a mumble. Tifa smiled awkwardly in return. Tifa waited for Reno to get in beside her, and signaled the driver to start driving. "Reno…"

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me more?" Tifa stumbled, not knowing what _exactly_ she wanted to know. "Like… About my parents."

"Dey're doin' well. No worries." Reno turned to his side and stared at the scenery through the shaded glass. "Ya'll meet them soon, not goin' ta be a pleasant thing though."

"Then, explain my memories of them being dead."

He heaved a deep sigh. "Chill out, yo. I'll come by tomorrow, if ya got any questions, ask me then. I needa rest!"

Tifa nodded in silence and they continued on for about 20 minutes before the car stopped.

They were in a private estate shadowed by numerous towering palm trees, a road opened symmetrically between the still woods. _This area must be quite far from any other settlement_, she thought. Without peering deeper, not even the silhouette of a hidden white mansion could be seen. Facing her now, was a huge metal gate, the colour of ebony, completed with metal fencing that wrapped the mansion and its gardens. The driver got off the car and approached a screen beside the gate. He touched it with his fingers and each time the screen generated a soft _beep_ sound, before a small box extended from the screen and he pressed his right thumb against it. It was the first time Tifa saw anything like that. After the driver heard a beep, he withdrew his hand and the screen changed into a "Welcome" while a husky female robotic voice said the same words. The metal

"Ya print won't be recognized though." Almost as if he sensed her thoughts, Reno lazily replied to them.

Tifa let off a small bitter chuckle. "In other words, I'm not allowed out."

Tifa stepped out of the car and stood before of a short flight of unblemished white marble steps, it looked like the most exquisite jade and extended to a huge door embroidered with silver and golden lining, completed with a carving of the word "Shin" and "Ra", in a polished tone of milky white with similar golden lining, standing out from the rest of the design. Telling her that this is where she will be kept, under Shinra's huge wall.

The door parted, and so did the "Shin" and "Ra".

"Nice to meet you, Miss Tifa Lockheart. I am Cissnei, a Shinra turk, and I will be in your care from now on." A woman extended her hand in greeting.

Cissnei, Tifa noted, had her copper-coloured har worn at shoulder-length, it turn wavy at their ends. Her sincerity for the job can be easily seen in how she had forcefully held the ends of her fringe straight on her forehead, without applying too much hair wax to look presentable. Her copper eyes shone with confidence and cordiality.

"Nice to meet you too, Cissnei." Tifa smiled, taking her hand into a handshake.

Cissnei bowed and retreated to have her back against the opened door, her hand extended to welcome Tifa to the mansion.

In her mind, Tifa felt a tinge of pity for Cissnei. She, who wore a white undershirt beneath her black suit, carried a shotgun by her side, and wore a pair of equally unflattering black shoe.

"Then I'll leave her ta ya, Ciss!" Reno winked and pointed his index finger towards the unresponsive Cissnei. "See ya!"

"Well then, Miss Lockheart, let us proceed to the foyer. You would have to go through the rules and regulations of the East Wing."

0000

Cloud was right to have donned on extra clothing, the night was agonizingly cold. It would take a little while more to reach Cosmo Canyan, where they will stock up on some supplies, mainly weapons and items that were rather limited in Nibelheim.

On their cabin, they were the only boarders.

Cloud stood up, making as little noise as possible beside the snoring Zack. He peered to the other cabin, the one on the right has one occupant, and the one of the left has none.

Returning to his seat, Cloud unzipped the upper compartment and retrieved the rectangular box given to him by Tifa. Slowly, he walked to the cabin on the left.

He opened the box, and in it was a small device with a set of earphones and a note:

"Happy 16th Birthday to my beloved Cloud Strife. When the player runs out of battery, just use this to charge it at any power point. Wrapped in that note was a bundle of wire with a plug.

He attached the earphones and switched the player on. It was on standby, so it played the moment Cloud pressed the switch.

The sound of piano playing… He remembers this piece… The one she had asked him to guess the title of. He adjusted it to full volume and closed his eyes. He could picture Tifa alone, in their secret mansion, seated by the piano. He wondered when it was that she recorded this, and when was it that she completed the score.

The piano continued playing. It was peaceful, but he could feel his tears welling. Alongside the piano, he could hear Tifa hum against the music with calculated rhythm as part of the piece, and his chest tightened. Tears were already falling from his eyes. Weird, he don't remember crying ever before, but only a day's separation from Tifa, his heart ached so badly.

Chorus… He felt the ends of his lips pursing up slightly, as he could feel Tifa's warmth, he could see Tifa's smile, her eyes lowered, her long eye lashes fluttered as she pressed different keys on the piano. Towards the end, she turned to face him, her face flawless, he could picture it perfectly. And the piece ended.

He could hear slight disturbance as she touched the device, bringing it to her lips. He could hear her soft breathing. He could see her in his mind, her cherry lips parting, her hazel eyes closing.

"Happy Birthday. This piece was made for you. Do you still remember the night I asked you to guess its name? Or the first time I hummed to you at the rooftop?" She let off a small snort, melodious to his ears. "This is the melody I heard in my head… my heart, when I first saw your genuine smile. The day at the rooftop."

His brows furrowed as he tried to recall. He remembered her humming the tune at the rooftop, and he remembered her teaching him some random piece, but he didn't remember him doing anything to trigger it.

"Do you remember how you used to tease me?" She giggled. "When we were young, you bullied me!" She laughed, and he found himself grinning. "Strangely though, I was very much attracted to you… Despite you looking like a girl back then."

"Hey!" Cloud found himself replying to her.

"Then slowly, your existence became so much to me. The day at Mount Nibel must be the turning point. I'm glad I was with you." He could hear her soft sniff on the other side… Was she crying?

"I love you, Cloud. The name of this piece is 'Cloud smiles'" she let off a small, embarrassing chuckle.

"And it is for you, only you. My one and only love. We might change in the future years of separation, but I will definitely, definitely only love you in this lifetime."

The sounds stopped.

In his mind, he thought of a million things to tease her with, but more than that, he missed her. Greatly, deeply, feverishly.

He was about to play the clip again when the train system sounded.

"Dear Passengers, we are faced with a sudden attack by a pack of wolves. Please tighten y—ssk sssss zzzssz…" The lights on the train flickered off.

Cloud ran to the previous cabin and kept the box back into his backpack. He touched the daggers beneath his leather shirt and pulled two out. Zack was awake, but only in a semi-conscious state when the windows smashed open and within seconds, the cabins were all invaded by wolves and screams echoed through the train.

"CLOUD DODGE!"

0000

Tifa sat in the bathtub, the water touching her chin as she slouched. She felt a sudden dull ache in her chest as she bathed, but was distracted by Cissnei.

"Miss Lockheart, dinner is ready."

Tifa nodded, and realizing that Cissnei couldn't possibly see it through the door, replied, "Sure. And please, Tifa will do."

"Yes, Miss Tifa."

Tifa sighed at Cissnei's robotic formalities and stepped out of the bath when she heard a soft clatter from the other side of the mansion. She put on her robe and drew the curtains.

A small figure was throwing a piece of metal at a huge oak tree by the West Wing.

She remembered Cissnei's words, "Well, out of these rules, please prioritize these three."

"_**Do not leave the mansion without Turk's approval and company.**_

_**Do not associate with strangers even through phone call. Once a day, a call to a chosen kin or close friend will be permitted by the phone located at the foyer.**_

_**Do not trespass into the West Wing."**_

Looking at the figure while drying her hair with a towel, Tifa wondered if there was something, or _someone_ suspicious by the West Wing. Perhaps this mansion has more residents other than Cissnei, her and the maids…

_Knock, knock._

"Miss Tifa, I have brought your dinner." Cissnei gave a regular bow and snapped her fingers as two maids each pushed a trolley into her spacious room.

"I thought we are having dinner together in the dining room?"

"Oh, perhaps you would prefer to have your dinner at the East Wing dining room?

East Wing again? What's with this distance between east and west? "And where would that be?"

"That would be the room behind this door." Cissnei walked towards the other end of her room and opened a door Tifa had failed to see before.

"Alright, I'll have it there… Have you eaten?" Tifa asked, concerned.

"Yes, I have, Miss Tifa."

She sat by the dining table and looked at maids as they slowly set out the dishes.

Smoked Salmon.

Fresh Garden Salad.

Whipped Potato.

Steak.

Lamb.

Boiled Prawns with some brown sauce.

Sushi.

…Wait, Sushi? Isn't that Wutaian food? Tifa cocked an eyebrow at the dish that stood out from the rest.

"It's rare to see Wutaian food. The chef here prepares Wutaian food?"

In that moment, she could see Cissnei's face turn pale. "Sorry, Miss Tifa, I believe they served the wrong dish." She paused and looked at the maids who were now kneeling on the floor. "YOU! Take this dish out to where it is supposed to be served! Serve the wrong dish again and death would be your punishment!"

Tifa's heart almost stopped at Cissnei's sudden outburst. She did not expect Cissnei to be so pissed. Does that mean that Wutaian food is supposed to be served to other guests here?

_To the West Wing perhaps?_

0000

"Grrrrrr" The fourth wolf that attacked him gritted its teeth and growled hungrily.

"Man, this is never ending. Here comes more!" Zack shouted as he moved towards the other end of the cabin, forcing close the door.

Cloud ducked as the wolf leaped across to him, reaching for the carcass that laid below him, Cloud pulled out the bloodied dagger and threw it at the wolf. It pierced right in between its eyes. He reached over and pulled the dagger out again. Zack, holding two daggers himself (provided by Cloud), had killed most of the attackers.

"We can't stay here anymore! We've gotta run from this damned train!"

Right. Cloud threw Zack's backpack at him and Zack caught it in mid air. Using his shoulder to block the door, Zack hastily slid his backpack over his other shoulder. "When I count to three, throw two daggers at me!"

Cloud knew better than to doubt Zack's fighting skills and nodded.

"Now move to the window!"

Cloud climbed on the seats and with his cloak, brushed the shards of broken glass and checked the surroundings outside the window. "Clear!"

"Okay! One, Two, Three!" The instant Zack finished the third number, Cloud threw two daggers to where Zack had been, and hit two wolves in their chest when they pushed through Zack into the cabin.

"Nice work." Zack retrieved the two daggers and joined Cloud as they jumped off the train.

"That was some crazy shit. We just wanted to board the damn train!" Zack sound frustrated. Probably because he had to fight for his life just minutes after he woke up.

"Anyway, we will have to proceed to Cosmo Canyon through foot now. Thank god it's not too far from here. We should reach by morning."

"Damn the stupid wolves."

They climbed up the grassy slope to a open field, unkempt and close to a forest. The wolves probably came from there.

"Not bad, humans." They could hear a low growl from behind them, Cloud wondered if he heard human words or animal growls.

They turned and faced a red wolf with fiery tail looking straight into their eyes. It had a scar across its right eye, and a track of hair straight from its temple to its back, standing up. Beside its sharp ears, a feather rested at each side of his head.

"Did it just talk?" Zack asked, his eyes and mouth wide open.

"I have no idea."

0000

Tifa stared blankly at the ceiling, Cissnei slept across her bed, at the other end, separated by a short marble wall. She wondered why Cissnei had to sleep with her despite having many rooms.

"Say, Cissnei…"

"Yes, Miss Tifa?"

"Do you know a certain couple…? The male has long black hair and crimson eyes, and the female has long wavy brown hair, tied up in a ponytail?"

"You mean your parents, I suppose?" Tifa sat up and her eyes were wide open.

"You know?"

"I'm a turk, of course I would know about certain things Shinra is involved in."

"Oh… So, what are their names?"

"Vincent Valentine and Lucrecia Crescent." Cissnei stated. "A beautiful couple, loving and kind."

"So, can you explain my situation to me?" Tifa almost sounded like she was begging.

"Which part of it? I can't say too much."

Tifa thought for a while and structured a few questions.

"Why am I asked to come back here now?"

"Young Master Rufus wanted to take you with him."

Tifa looked at Cissnei suspiciously… Surely there's more, but she thought it would be better to move on with the questions.

"How did I end up in Nibelheim?"

"You were sent there."

"For what?"

-Silence-

"How did my parents not die?"

-Silence-

"I watched them rot! Maggots and flies! How did they survive that? TELL ME!" Tifa found herself screaming, tears flowing. She was frustrated. Frustrated at not knowing anything, and feeling like a useless pawn for someone.

Cissnei sighed. "All I can say is that, you are the last person you should trust, Miss Tifa. If there is anyone in this world that exists to tell you nothing but lies, that person is yourself."

Tifa sat silent at her words. What the hell does she mean?


	11. Side Story 1 When it first started

__**Hello! I've decided to put more Zarith into this story, so it will take place in the crevasses of "Take Me With You!" in the form of side stories. Of course, there will be CloTi side stories as well. **

**I'm listening to "Price of Freedom" as I write. Next chapter will be the continuation of the previous chapter.**

**Please enjoy this side story.**

**Zack's POV**

* * *

><p><em>Take Me With You: Side Story 1- Zack X Aerith<em>

_**When it first started**_

_I do not have much recollection of my parents, they are a mere cloud of mist in my head now. Their faces had stopped appearing in my mind long ago, yet I feel their arms around me during cold nights when the warmth leave me abandoned. Though I've long dismissed these as mere self-comforting illusions, perhaps on a subconscious level, I miss them dearly. Sometimes, I find myself staring in the mirror, hoping an image of my father or mother, would appear before me, shown through these features given by them. Surely they are watching from the Lifestream, protecting me._

_Now, dark memories no longer haunt me, and I've long gotten over my Arsonphobia. The "Nibelheim Incident" is a taboo we should never speak of. Rumours speculated that it was a work of a devil, or a punishment from the planet. I do not hold any grudge or the urge to avenge my parents, hatred scares me. It is a feeling I do not wish to tap on, I enjoy my light-hearted way of life._

_At a time when tongues of fire raped my mind, I've been saved by an angel descended from the skies. Yes, it may sound cliché, but I believe it till this day. Aerith Gainsborough is my angel, I would gladly trade my life for her. When all I could feel was heat eating at my skin, flesh and bones, I could see her pair of jade green eyes looking at me. It might be the only thing that gave me my strength._

_I'm no good with these mushy things. But ever since I healed from the burns, my life started anew, a life with its central being her. _

xXx

Aerith and I share a past together, when it was just the both of us.

When Elmyra took me in, there was no Nibelheim Home, and the "incident" was still fresh in the villagers' minds. Houses were burnt to the ground, corpses were piled at the foot of Mount Nibel, cackling from the flames that cremated them. Nibelheim's air reek of ashes. The survivors with enough gil, left town to seek a better living in the cities and Nibelheim was left to rot. Aerith and I lived with Elmyra, in a huge mansion, I could not remember much of it, but the light that shone through its window had a fluorescent shimmer on Aerith's russet locks and made her lime green eyes sparkle. Being so close to death, I thought she was an angel, with the Lifestream in her eyes, the planet's energy all within her glimmering orbs.

At a time when the future was bleak, Elmyra too was faced with challenges. I remember hearing her sobs in the middle of the night, dark eye rings under her heavy lidded eyes. Occasionally, there would be instances of her face bruised or swollen, often after a series of screams of a man with a sharp and sneaky voice. Times like that, Aerith would cry in my arms. Though my body screamed in soreness from the burns, my heart would swell at her touch. She needed someone, I was there, and I swore I always will be.

It took almost a year for my wounds to fully heal. A year younger than me, 4 years old Aerith had a missing front tooth. We could barely speak in full sentences, but I could hear her, feel her. Around Aerith, my senses were sharper than usual. _I want to know her._ During this time, I vaguely remember another woman's soft hand on our cheeks. Elmyra left us with _"Aunt Jen"_ who owned a school in the village before it burnt down. She told us in a soft and gentle tone that she had rebuilt the necessary parts, and it will be our new home, Nibelheim Home.

Only two other children reside in the Orphanage. Not a weird phenomena, I was surprised that there even were survivors other than myself. The fire as I recalled, burnt as it it was alive, exploded and engulfed everything in its path. They were Rufus and Rude, both a year older than I am, two years older than Aerith.

xXx

Aerith and I share a promise.

Nights when she couldn't sleep, I would talk to her, holding her hand tight in mine. "Where's Elmyra?"

"She will be back soon." I would lie, I had no idea, but the truth holds no importance when the priority is for her to feel better.

"Elmyra…" I know her fears. When I concentrate on her, I could hear what she is thinking, I could feel what she is feeling.

"Elmyra would be fine." I often lied to her, too often.

"Zack, don't leave me." She is afraid of losing, a phobia that existed long before she could remember. Something in the distant past, when she was an infant. Someone had abandoned her.

"I won't, ever." That was not a lie. I will never leave her, even if she did not need me by her side, I will stay. That night, I made a promise to myself, that I will never leave her alone. A promise I will eventually fail to keep.

"Zack," I could still picture the tears in her eyes when she looked at me, and the coldness of her fingers in mine. "You have such pretty eyes."

I smiled at her, my other hand moved up to my eyes in reflex. "They're the colour of the sky, isn't it."

She frowned and pinched me lightly. "I'm afraid of the sky."

"Afraid of the sky?"

"Yes. But… your eyes are different. I like them."

"If you're afraid of the sky, I'll protect you against it. I'll protect you against anything."

She laughed. "You're like a hero."

I hugged her in my arms. We were too young to know what love is, but I know that I will never let go of this girl.

xXx

"Dear Passengers, we are faced with a sudden attack by a pack of wolves. Please tighten y—ssk sssss zzzssz…"

Zack awoke from his dream with a loud wheeze and wiped a lingering tear in his left eye. He couldn't be more glad that Cloud wasn't around to witness his soft moment.

_I'll join SOLDIER. And this time, I'll be a true hero._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love Zarith!**_  
><em>

**Replies to reviews will be in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 11 The Ninja and Welcome to CC

**A/N: ****Thanks for the continued support! Chapter's a little on the short side... sorry!**

**P.S those who were online when I first uploaded this chapter, I took it down for a little while to add in the last part. SORRY!**

**Here's chapter 11, quite important, and time skip will be here soon, so Cloud and Tifa will just be apart for a few more chapters. Bear with me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Take Me With You: Chapter 11<strong>

**The Ninja and Welcome to Cosmo Canyon**

* * *

><p>It would be two months before anyone visited Tifa, surprisingly, it was Rufus. Tifa was getting used to the repetition of everyday life, she stopped calling Elmyra a month ago, since there was nothing to tell her. The only variations in her life now are that of food and perhaps the position she slept in. Cissnei had been nice as always though, never failed to comfort her with girls' talk at night about the changes in Midgar fashion, only she wasn't quite interested in them. There's a feminine lady in this Turk that Cissnei fail to conceal at night. Perhaps Tifa will ask about Cissnei's birth, and the reason she joined the Turks.<p>

Rufus looked different. Rather than the casual wear he usually donned on, he now wore a white business suit and a matching jacket over a black shirt. At 19, he looked nothing short of professional. His dirty blonde hair was combed back, with some strains of fringe hanging by the side of his face, framing his angled cheekbones. He was now, officially a Shinra heir.

Tifa was informed of his arrival the night before. Cissnei and the maids went crazy cleaning up any traces of dirt in the East Wing. She had sat in bed thinking of Rufus. She wasn't that close to him, no. But he did teach her math when they were younger, that was his best subject. Often, he would shuffle her hair, pinch her cheeks or treat her to popsicles. To Tifa, he was the elder brother that she paid little attention to. She was glad he came.

Except, he was different. Arriving in a silver limousine, he had two bodyguards beside him and two Turks, of which she could tell from the similarity in their uniform with Cissnei and Reno. Rude stood beside him with another man with a big black mole in the centre of his forehead, and black hair tied tightly behind in a small pony tail. Rufus was no longer the big brother she had. That sent a bitter taste down her throat, choking her.

She didn't address him like Cissnei and the maids. Rather, she walked to him and hugged him, partially in desperation that anyone visited at all, and partially to test just how much he had changed. He wrapped a protective arm around her and waved the other to dismiss Rude and the other man, who came forward to peel her off.

"Let's go to your room." Rufus whispered and she nodded in response before letting go of him.

In Tifa's room, they were left alone. The bodyguards and the Turks all waited outside after Cissnei brought the snacks prepared to Tifa's bedroom from the dining room. When the door closed, Rufus ran the back of his fingers on Tifa's cheeks, down to her chin and up the other cheek before he released his hand. "You've lost weight." He sighed.

She chuckled bitterly. "They fed me so well that I lost all appetite." He nodded, with brows tightly drawn together. "Let's talk." She couldn't help but realize the difference in their relationship, he was still the big brother… but the way he treated her is just… different.

They sat beside each other on the couch and Tifa hugged her legs to her chest while Rufus enveloped her with a caring arm. "I'm like a prisoner here." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. "It's suffocating."

Rufus released his hand and adjusted himself in his seat, slightly closer to Tifa. "Me too." He exhaled softly. "I don't even know who was my father before this. Now, I'm being trained as his successor. I exist solely to expand his company." Tifa looked over at Rufus. His eyes were fixed to the floor, the ice blue turned into dark indigo, she could sense the anger and hurt left unspoken.

"I thought family members were supposed to… care… for one another." He struggled to find the word. "Not use each other."

She couldn't find the right words to reply, so all she could do was to hold his hand as he spoke. The next few words came in a soft whisper, but she dismisses them, though with much doubt. "Maybe I should use it against him…"

She squeezed his hand and smiled, looking deep into his dim eyes. "Hey, I'm here. Don't worry too much about family affairs in Shinra, you have us. Aerith and I, though we're not related by blood, we've been family for a long time!" He looked up at her, eyes slightly widened. She was sincere, if there was anything at all, she'd wish that they stay together, like a family. "We're here for you."

Rufus pulled Tifa into her arms, burying her face into his chest, the tightness nearly suffocating her. He kissed the back of her head, smelling the wonderful scent of her hair. "Do you really want to be my family?" He asked, softly stroking her head.

Tifa frowned in confusion. The way Rufus phrased it, sounded a little different from the way she did. But she dismisses the thought and nodded. "Of course."

Rufus slowly pulled her beside him again, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad I have you." He murmured. "I'll visit again."

The place Rufus kissed sent chills down her body. It was different from the lingering heat Cloud left on her body. She shifted unnervingly but kept up with the smile on her lips. She wasn't that keen in seeing Rufus again, less than what she had expected before. "If you need anything, just call me." He smiled warmly, passing a PHS to her. "I've set my number, Aerith's number and Elmyra's number."

He placed the PHS back into a white box with the Shinra Electric power Company seal on it. "Thank you!" she beamed at the thought of talking to Aerith again.

"I'll see you soon." He grinned, before exiting the door.

A pair of wide brown eyes shimmered from the ventilation channel above Tifa Lockheart.

xXx

Cloud and Zack stared blankly at the talking animal. Unlike the wolves in the train cabin, this looks more like a feline. Its burning tail shot up and the ochre eyes scrutinized them. "Young men travelling from…" He sniffed the air. "Nibelheim." The feline growled deep in his throat as recognition hit.

"Country boys travelling past Cosmo Canyon… To Gongaga perhaps? To join SOLDIER?" The animal snarled, baring its fangs, ready to strike. "SOLDIERs, Turks and Shinra took Deneh from us! Anyone related to them is an enemy to Cosmo Canyon!" He howled raucously and all the wolves jumped from the train cabins. "No trains, no men, no Shinras shall pass!" Cloud and Zack pressed their backs against each other and looked at the wolves surrounding them.

Cloud could feel the fear building in his chest as the wolves move in closer to them under their red commando. He flinched slightly when Zack spoke in a confident and strong voice. "We are not going to join SOLDIER." He lied, "We are going to the Ancient Forest. After which, we were thinking of going to the temple of Ancients through Gongaga."

"Ancient Forest?" The red Feline moved forward, its tail slightly lowered. "Only the chosen few can enter Ancient Forest. It is the place of the planet's calling where the legendary Ultimate weapon guards. What business do you have there?"

Zack spoke with an alien maturity and composure which sends beads of perspiration down Cloud's temples. "We are the chosen few with Cetra blood. The only few left in the world. My friend here," he points to Cloud. "is especially gifted." Cloud frowned at that. Zack didn't have to include him in this lie. "We are here under our guardian's command to listen to the voices of the planet, and decide our future."

Zack looked over at Cloud and nodded to assure him. He knew that Cosmo Canyon is a place for those who wish to pursue the study of the planet life. The guardians are extremely concerned about the dying planet, and he knew just what would get them on Cosmo Canyon's good side.

The red feline moved in closer to them and sniffed their scent before it sighed. "I can sense Cetra blood..." It nodded before continuing, "The planet is facing its end soon. According to Cosmo Canyon study, it will only be a few decades more before the end. Yet there is not much we can do." It moved its tail and the wolves disperse, forming a triangle formation behind it. "I'm glad to know that real ancient blood still exists today. I am Nanaki, and we welcome you to Cosmo Canyon."

xXx

That night, Cissnei didn't return to the bedroom. Tifa slipped under the covers, trying to sleep, knowing better than to question what a Turk does. When she moved her legs in, she kicked something soft and pushed the blanket away.

"Oooow! You kicked my ass!" A young girl around the age of 11 or 12 shrieked. Wearing a white singlet and matching shorts, she looked like a hyperactive kid in her shoulder length ebony hair. "How dare you injure the single White Rose of Wutai! Haven't your parents taught you to treat rarity with care?" She frowned, crossing her arms and kicking the blanket off the bed.

"Hello, little girl." Tifa tried to retain her cool with this young lady. "What business do you have under my blanket?" She smiled, trying to be as affable as possible.

"Well, well. Shinra woman, I am here to conquer evil! For my homeland!" She shouted, and lunged forward at Tifa with a loud _'HYAAAAAAAAA!'_. Tifa dodged her unbalanced kicks but the little girl countered by pulling a metallic cross from beneath the bed and threw it at her. Tifa knew better than to risk a scrape on the sharp edges and kicked herself off the bed. The metal cross hit the nearby closet and pierced through the wooden frame, breaking the door apart before falling back to the floor with a loud _'clang'_. Tifa turned just in time to block the next weak punch the little girl sent, aimed at her jaw and pushed her away from where the metal cross landed. "Ungh!" The little girl struggled in her arms, but Tifa continued to hold her by her neck and crushed her into the wall beside them.

"Hngh!" The little girl struggled to breathe. Tifa wanted to give her a warning, but stopped before she suffocated. The next moment came in complete surprise as the little girl started crying, wailing and weeping. Tifa loosened her grip and the little girl fell to her knees, tears flowing from her eyes like a fountain. "How dare you disgrace me!"

Tifa kneeled by the girl and wiped her tears away. "Now, now. Who was the one that attacked first?"

"It's because strong people like you keep helpin' Shinra that so many of our people hafta die!" She screamed, punching softly on Tifa's chest. Her voice was shrill against her ear, but Tifa didn't flinch at her thunderous cries. "I wanna go home!"

_Home?_ Tifa wanted to go home too, away from this imprisonment, to be in Cloud's arms, showered with his kisses. She missed him. This little girl missed her parents, but Tifa doesn't even know if her parents remember her. If Tifa was more expressive, she would cry like this little girl too, throwing tantrums about wanting to go home. Wanting her parents, wanting to know what exactly happened. But she couldn't. In that moment, Tifa envied the girl.

Tifa pulled the girl into her arms and rubbed the back of her head. "I'm not helping Shinra, if that is what you believe." Tifa whispered. "I'm being held prisoner here, well, kinda."

The little girl sniffed and looked up to stare into Tifa with her reddened brown eyes. "But President Shinra's son kissed you! I saw it!"

Tifa shook her head. "We aren't what you think we are." She smiled at the little girl and reached into her pajamas' collar for the pair of rings. "I already have someone I intend to spend my life with. And he's not Rufus Shinra. Rufus and I are just from the same orphanage before we came to Midgar."

Yuffie stared at the ring, a suspicious gleam of glee shone in her eyes before it dimmed with a closer inspection of the rings. "Pfftshh… it's just some cheap stuff."

Tifa nodded, but stroked the rings with such tender affection in her eyes that Yuffie wondered about the guy she spoke about. "You miss someone too?" She asked.

Tifa smiled at the little girl and nodded again, a gentle smile on her lips. "Someone more important than my life."

Yuffie stared at the older woman, and touched the rings that were held so close to the woman's heart. It was rough and badly molded, too cheap to be near princess Yuffie, but this woman treated it like the most precious treasure in the world. _Is this the power of love?_ She wondered. Maybe when she falls in love, her eyesight will turn bad and the cheap stuff will look like gems… Not a good thing for Ninjas that steal only the most expensive of gems. She will be out of business!

"What is your name, little girl?" The older woman asked. _Yuffie isn't a little girl! Yuffie is The Great Ninja of Wutai, the only White Rose!_

"Don't call me little girl! I am the champion of the earth and the sky. I am the conqueror of evil. The single white rose of Wutai... Yuffie Kisaragi! Eleven years old now, but wiser than many!" The little girl stood up, with her right hand fisted in the air. "Woman! Since I like you, you may address me as the Great Ninja Yuffie! Yuffie for short!"

Tifa giggled at the energetic young girl, naivity showing in her dark irises. "Hello there, Yuffie. I am Tifa Lockheart, nice to meet you."

"Tifa?" Yuffie asked. "Your name sound Wutaian! Are you from Wutai as well? Hmmmmn. Wow, look at your hair, and your eyes! You look Wutaian, no doubt! We have the most beautiful brown hair and eyes! Though yours is a shade lighter, and redder. Tifa… Tifa…. Yep! We have a few Tifas in Wutai, and a few more Yunas and Rikkus and Namis and Ayumi Hamasakis and and and!"

Tifa laughed at how active this girl was but shook her head. "Sorry… I don't know whether I'm Wutaian or not. I'm here to find out about my birth, actually."

Yuffie leaped into her arms, knocking her breath out. "Well, be glad! The Grrrrrrrreat Ninja Yuffie will assist you!"

"Well, the Turks know…"

"Turks? Well, I'll just get them here now!" Yuffie chirped.

"You mean Cissnei?" Tifa asked, eyebrow crooked.

"Yep, Cissnei and Elena. I used "sleepel" on them! So they're sleeping quietly by the corridor with the other maids." Elena must be the other Turk guarding the West Wing.

"Sleepel…? What's that?"

Yuffie gasped. "You don't know magic?"

"M…magic? You mean like making chicken hatch from a hat or something like that?"

Yuffie laughed cheerfully. "No! Tifa! You don't know magic! HAHAHA! You're really just a village girl, aren't you!"

Tifa blushed at her remark. "I'm a martial artist…"

"It doesn't matter!" Yuffie exclaimed. "You can use magic all the same! I'll teach you! And you teach me to throw em punches!"

Tifa frowned a little. "Okay…"

xXx

"You said the planet is near its end…" Cloud asked Nanaki as they took a seat in the Cosmo Canyon observatory. "How so?"

A flash of hurt shone past Nanaki's ochre eyes. Cloud could sense the love Cosmo Canyon residents have for the planet. Knowledge is a powerful thing, yet it renders those who seek knowledge powerless in the face of destruction.

"I will answer that." An old man glided into the room. Yes- glided in, on a levitating green sphere. "Old" is an understatement. This man is prehistoric. His white heard extended to his stomach and contrasts his bald head in an unflattering manner. He wore a pair of round sunglasses and slips off his nose much too often and scrutinized Cloud through it. "Nice to meet you, I am Bugenhagen, ho ho hoo, the elder of this village."

Cloud squinted his eyes at the floating green ball he sat on, and nodded. "I'm Cloud."

"Heya oldie, I'm Zack!" Zack sounded too friendly for Cloud's liking. "How old are ya?"

"Ho ho hoo, young men with cetra blood. How interesting! I am 125 this year. Ho ho hoo!" The old man stroke his beard before turning his gaze back to Cloud. "Young man, you are especially blessed." He looked deeply into Cloud's eyes. "I see, I see… ho ho hoo!"

Cloud frowned at this. _See what?_ Surely he didn't grow unflattering stubbles overnight. "So, about the planet…"

"Ahhh… That… Yes, indeed as Nanaki, my grandchild," as if on cue, Nanaki growled affectionately by the man's green ball. "has said, the end of the planet is reaching. But the stars tell me that five years from now, a group of blessed stars will congregate and a miracle will happen." He stroked his beard again. "But so will a demonic star rise, and a calamity will happen…"

The last part was said in such profoundly dark tone that Cloud couldn't help but swallow. "Is Shinra part of this?"

"Ho ho hoo! Of course! If it weren't for Shinra's Mako reactors, the lifestream wouldn't be as wrecked as it is now, ho ho hoo. The planet is running out of life force: Mako. Diseases are spreading because plants won't grow in most cities… the situation is bad."

Cloud's heart skipped a beat. He wanted to join SOLDIER for a selfish reason: to be strong enough to protect Tifa and those important to him. He had established that in the cave the day she fell off Mount Nibel. He wasn't strong enough to pull her up… And with this simple reason, he wanted to join SOLDIER. Was he being too naïve?

Zack placed a comforting hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Hey, oldie. We are just village boys… you're telling us these to influence our minds aren't you?" Zack retorted, his voice spiteful. "We can't be the heroes you want us to be."

"Ho ho hoo…" Bugenhagen chuckled lowly. "Even when you have Cetra blood?" He asked. "Will you ditch the planet that made you special?"

Zack swallowed the bitter taste at the back of his throat. "We are joining SOLDIER." He said, bluntly.

Nanaki bare his fangs and roared offensively. Cloud jumped forward, "Zack!"

"SOLDIER?" A loud booming voice echoed in the room as a man with biceps almost bigger than Cloud's head walked in. "Why're these punks from SOLDIER 'ere?" Cloud turned to face 6 gun barrels at point blank.

_Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! Tifa's gonna learn magic! Can you recognise the man with huge biceps?<strong>


	13. Chapter 12 When It All Falls Apart

**Warning: Contains slight gore and sexual content.**

* * *

><p><strong>Take Me With You! Chapter 12<strong>

**When it all falls apart**

The voice through the PHS, sounded a little distorted from the way Tifa remembered it to be, but the tenderness and warmth beneath was undoubtedly Aerith's. Disregarding the noisy background on Aerith's side, they exchanged extraneous pleasantries and Tifa soon found herself inarticulate. There were too much and yet too little to talk about, and they chatted about the trivial, such as Midgar weather, and the increasing pollution until Aerith broke into the solemn issues.

"I've left Shinra two weeks ago." The underlying melancholy was palpable even in her cover of thick nonchalance. Tifa stirred a little on her bed and waited as Aerith continued. "I… saw some things I'd spend the rest of my life trying to forget."

Tifa knew better than to question and push for a reply, rather, she remained silent until Aerith changed the topic. "President Shinra gave me a small apartment in the slums. There's a beautiful church here, despite its dilapidated state. You should visit sometime; I'll bring you around sector 5, though it's not a good place for sight-seeing." On her end, Tifa could sense the bitterness washed, but not fully eradicated by the PHS transmission and the noisy background. It's only been two months, yet the six of them can never return to the way they were. Never again.

Closing her eyes and leaning back against the bed with an arm behind her head, Tifa thought of a the world beyond the mansion. She had managed to catch a glimpse at the huge plate that shadowed the entire city. Aerith living under the cold, dark plate sent shivers down her spine. "I would love to." The resignation in her voice was apparent and Tifa wondered if Aerith ask. "It's like a prison here and…" Tifa trailed off, thinking of Yuffie. "I can't leave."

Tifa was determined to learn 'magic'. Yuffie kept her words. After dinner tonight, Yuffie had knocked out Cissnei, Elena and the maids with 'Sleepel' again. Her plan always worked, for she was smart enough to previously reconfigure their equipped weapons and material to make them vulnerable to sleep without their knowledge. When Yuffie is serious, she does her Ninja job well. Together, they trained in the garden beside the East Wing, and that was when Tifa realized the sound of metal against tree bark was made by Yuffie's Shuriken. Yuffie explained the basics of magic to Tifa, the use of mana to summon magic and how it drains her mental concentration, weakening her, not physically, but made her dizzy if her mana was used up.

"Well, from what I've heard from Rufus, I think he is planning on 'bailing' you out."

Tifa tried to change the focus, feeling her abdomen turn cold when Aerith mentioned Rufus. The way he acted yesterday made her hair stand in worry. "Will you visit?"

Aerith took an elongated breath, so slowly and painfully. "No. I don't think so… Teefie…" It's been years since Tifa heard that endearing nickname coined by Aerith for her, she could feel her chest constrict and a tsunami of emotions washed through her. The last part of her sentence was so soft, yet full of resolve. There is something Aerith needs to do, in her own space, her own world. And for the first time in the two months, Tifa truly felt alone.

"Tifa," Aerith whispered, "I saw a flower in the church when I moved in."

Tifa took a deep breath and listened while she confided. "It was a beautiful flower, so delicate. Creamy yellow petals that flicker with golden hues under the sun… the only speck of sun beneath the plate, through the hole in the roof." She paused slightly, "Did I tell you my favourite colour was cream yellow?"

"No… I always thought it was pink. The colour suits you."

"He said that too… Zack… when I first met him, he was wearing a cream yellow shirt and matching shorts, dirtied by soot from the fire, but it too, had a golden hue under the sun."

Tifa waited patiently as she spoke, there were questions, definitely. How did Aerith feel towards Cloud then?

"I'll take good care of the flower. By the time I meet him again, it'll be a flower bed… There's still hope beneath the plate, Tifa. I believe in it."

She didn't understand Aerith's flow of emotions. The mansion she lived in looked luxurious, there were trees, and a blue sky that stretched endlessly above her. Yet Aerith sounded as if she was in a totally alien world.

"The flower, like he did, will support me."

xXx

"Barret, release the young man." Bugenhagen commanded, his voice unnervingly calm. "They are not SOLDIERs, not yet. Killing them is murder, not justice… hoho…" His laugh was dark and humourless as he drifted across to the man's side.

Cloud could feel the hammering in his pulse as the man lowered his huge gun, when he saw how the huge gun replaced two thirds of the man's right arm, where flesh was supposed to be, his blood ran cold. Zack placed a protective arm over him and pulled him away from the enraged man. The man let a menacing snarl escape from his thick lips that were pulled into a tight line, enveloped in thick bushes of moustache below his bottom lip.

"Ya better don' be fuckin' showin' yer asses here no more!"

Zack looked at the big man with a slight smirk, and turned to Bugenhagen. "Thanks for the fine accommodation, I'm sorry our motives are conflicted."

"It is alright, young man. Hohohoho… I can sense that you will not do harm to this planet." Bugenhagen stroked his overgrown beard and lowered his head to look at them with his greying eyes beneath his glasses. "I look forward to meeting you both again, young men…"

Nanaki growled lowly in his throat and threw the backpacks to their feet. They picked it up and walked silently towards the door.

"What was that?" Cloud asked, when they left the main Canyon was made out of rocks and the different ways the residents manipulated it. Homes and shops were caves within these huge rocks. There was definitely science involved, the way these compartments held on despite a single standing cliff and huge buffered rocks.

"I don't want to get involved in their 'noble' acts, Cloud." Zack sighed, giving Cloud an inconspicuous glare. "You might want to stay off trouble. The world isn't that simple. Who are we to judge who's right and who's wrong?" Cloud could feel a sharp pang of embarrassment seeping under his cheeks as he listened to Zack. So easily, by a group of strangers, he was pulled in and so simply, he believed.

"To me, it's really not about the planet, or the justice, but to be closer to Shinra, where she is."

Zack was right. He didn't have to do so much thinking. Get stronger, get bigger, and get closer to Tifa, that is what he really wants. To protect his loved ones. There isn't much to think… Let someone else worry about the weight of the planet. If possible, he would help, but at 16, Cloud was weak and young, impossible to shoulder this dying planet.

"Let's just stock up and leave this place."

xXx

It had been six months since she last talked to Aerith, and about ten months since she last felt Cloud's sweet, sweet lips on hers. She was now closer to Yuffie than ever, Cissnei and Elena knew about their secret meetings, but did not disrupt them. Now, Yuffie would visit every day, without the need for Sleepel. Tifa, on the other hand, focused on improving her magic skills, leveling her spells up.

Tifa's thoughts were disrupted by a soft knock on the door, as Cissnei brought in snacks. She knew it wasn't for her.

Rufus visited every Thursday, and knowing that he will arrive soon, Tifa shifted on the couch anxiously. Recently, Tifa realized that her 'elder brother' held less innocent thoughts about their relationship. He had kissed her on the lips, and on certain occasions, forcefully pushed into her mouth and tasted her. She had much experience with Cloud, but it was different, she could lose herself in the burning heat, but when Rufus kissed her… she could feel her blood run icy cold and her stomach churn in disgust.

Rufus was good-looking, that's for sure. But anyone other than Cloud was wrong, and the wrongness turned her stomach.

The automated gate opened with a soft thud and Tifa clenched her fist tight until her knuckles whitened.

Tifa tried to keep her mind away from the footsteps that were approaching, and the soft click of the door, then a pair of cold hands on her arms, snaking up to cradle her.

"Hey…" Rufus mumbled into the nape of her neck, into her sweater and Tifa gulped.

"H-Hey…" She replied, trying to pry his hands away from her. Tifa had been rejecting Rufus for months, but to no avail. The turks would warn her, Cissnei tried convincing her, but there wasn't much they could do. Rufus would only seek physical touch, or at times confide about his father to her, but never said he loved her. She didn't know how to take this. She pushed him away, yelled, told him 'no'. But he would only stop for a few days. He was persistent. "I can't breathe. Please, let me go." Eight months, she had been struggling to escape from him, but she couldn't. The Turks, Shinra personnels, Yuffie, and this house, her parents, all under the control of Rufus and his father.

"Why? We're family." Rufus whispered and slowly turned her head around, led by her chin. Before he could plant a soft kiss, Tifa placed her hands on his chest and moved him away, softly.

"Families… don't do these… things."

Rufus grabbed her by her wrists and kissed the back of her hand. "It doesn't matter. I don't have a family, I have you."

Tifa flinched when he softly kisses his way to her neck, across the long sleeve sweater she was wearing. He pulled the collar down and kissed her soft, smooth skin. "Rufus, stop."

"No…" He muttered as he traced small circles around her neck with his tongue. Tifa could feel her heart sink and her skin turn ice cold as the blood drained from her body under his touch. "I want you."

Tifa's eyes widened in horror, she tried to pry his body away but he wouldn't budge. Tifa was strong, she was a fighter, an elite one that that, but Rufus was stronger, older and her position rendered her at a disadvantage. "NO-!" When Tifa screamed, he opportunistically shoved his tongue into her mouth and rubbed around forcefully.

She would have kicked him if her thighs weren't pinned down under his knees. Her legs screamed in agony as his knee drove deeper into her muscles. She flinched and wriggled her body, hoping to free herself.

She could feel tears escaping when he pushed his free hand under her shirt and cupped her breasts. Bile filled her throat when she heard him whisper a soft _'wow'_ as he fondled her under her bra.

Yuffie would have come to her rescue if she knew. But the ventilation channel was empty, and despair filled Tifa's soft sobs.

After rubbing her nipples sore, Rufus tore open her sweater and looked down at her. Her face was blue, not red, her neck swollen from the hickeys he gave and her tears stained the couch, her bra was not undone, but pressed above her full breasts, the pressure making them slightly flushed. Then his eyes focused on a small piece of metal around her neck: A pair of rings strung into a necklace.

It had always been there, around her neck, chaining her to another man. He could feel pure, unadulterated anger surging through his veins as he ripped the sweater from her. "Cloud, isn't it?" It was not a matter that required an answer, but when she pushed his hand away to cup the two rings, ignoring her disgraced state while nodding at his question, he could feel pure rage burn in his core.

He grabbed her wrist and she struggled against him. His grip was tight enough to stop blood from flowing to her hand, numbing it. Hastily adjusting her bra as he pulled her out of the room, Tifa squealed and tried to resist him.

"Rufus, let me go!"

"No." His voice had a grim finality to it. "You tramp! How dare you!"

"Let me go!" She tried to hold her ground, but was dragged across the room and down the stairs, nearly falling straight down. "Let go!"

"I should have known! Failed experiments like you won't do without the full process!"

She stopped, trying to decipher his words. "E-experiment…?" She asked, in a soft voice.

"Hojo will fix you!"

She could hear Yuffie screaming behind them, and Rufus' bodyguards holding her back, but more than that, she could hear the ringing in her head as she blacked out.

xXx

She could hear a familiar sound of metal scraping against metal. Somehow, at the back of her head, a young voice whispered.

"He's sharpening the tools."

"He's walking here."

"Oh no, oh no. Teeheehehehee. He's going to cut us up!"

A sharp piercing pain filled her abdomen. She would have bolted right up, land a somersault kick on her attacker, but there were no strength in her limbs, she was drifting in a dark world with nothing but the voice of a young girl, and excruciating pain.

"The intestines now! He's gonna axe-track some of those juices, mix with some weird kem-ah-kals and pour it into our tummy again! Hee hee!"

"Pain is wonderful! I love pain!"

Tifa screamed in her head, her stomach was burning. Then it was cold, and then it was burning again. But throughout, the unbearable pain cut into her.

"Mama said, if we enjoy it, then it won't hurt! Hee hee!"

"It doesn't hurt! It won't hurt!"

"It doesn't hurt!"

"The needle is coming! Into our flesh now, deep, deeeeeeep!"

A surge of cold enveloped her left arm, slowly followed by a fire, exploding within her veins, burning every part of her, her arms, chest, stomach, neck, head, abdomen, thighs, legs…

Then she was thrown into a sea of black again.

xXx

The first thing she realized, was her nakedness. Then, the way her arms are chained onto a metallic table, and the endless trays of knives, tubes, bloodied cotton, tweezers, machinery.

Tifa cried dry tears when she felt the dull pain on her stomach, when she lifted her head forward to see her body, nausea filled her exposed intestines. Her belly skin was cut straight down, pinned onto the work table; her intestines were a gooey mess.

She was like a marinated turkey in the kitchen on thanksgiving.

She fainted.

.

.

.

"We are still breathing!" The small voice chimed.

"It's just another round, and we'll be home with papa and mama again!"

"Who are you?" She softly asked. In the world of darkness, the little voice was her only companion.

"Then, we'll get to play with Cloudie! Hee hee!"

"Cloud…ie?"

"We can't tell him that we are axe-pear-ee-ments! Mama and Papa said that if he knew, he won't play with us anymore!"

"Just a little more! Doctor Hojo will sew us up and we'll be fine again!"

.

.

.

While drifting, and pushing the little voice to the edge of her mind, Tifa calmed herself.

_Whatever she thought she were, was nothing but a lie. _

xXx


	14. Chapter 13 Engaged Lovers

**A/N: Notice the pun in this title? No? You will at the end of it. If you get what I mean. Might just be one of the longest chapter I've typed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Take Me With You! Chapter 13<strong>

**Engaged Lovers**

There was nothing left to do in SOLDIER after Shinra released the news to press. A line in the Sunday News reads: "Rufus Shinra, heir to the throne of the Shinra Electric power Company (SEC) has announced his engagement to Tifa Lockheart, his rumoured undisclosed lover during a press conference yesterday noon." Cloud had shredded the papers, abandoned his mission in Mideel and rushed to Junon, where the engagement party will be held after a rushed call to Zack.

Now, standing in the crowd of cheering fans, he watched as an alien smile spread across her angelic face. His chest tightened as he watched Rufus slide his arm around her waist, pulling her against his body. Five long years, he spent in SOLDIER, through the worst scenarios, his life on the line. Five years, her voice, her recording playing over and over again in his mind, his dreams of her in his arms… Everything shattered.

But he will not let it end like this.

xXx

Tifa put on her rubber smile and stood by Rufus, who answered the questions poured by the media with much ease. His arms were locked around hers, his grip causing her skin to whiten. Through a window in the meeting room, Tifa glimpsed at the colossal Mako canon. Junon was Shinra's strongest military base, it was essential for Rufus to gain foothold over this city. His image in the Junon resident hearts was critical to his ambitions. The 24 carat sapphire diamond ring weighed on her finger, but only the hidden rings carefully extended to fit into her bra was on her mind. It had been 5 years since the promise, yet she was now officially bounded to another man.

_What would Cloud think?_

There was no marriage proposal, no consent or rejection, because there was no choice. For five whole years, Rufus had complete control in the 'relationship'. To him, she was a mere commodity. But she had to thank him, for not forcing himself on her since that fateful day 4 years ago. He didn't dare, she was… well, modified. He didn't want to risk getting into close proximity with the Mako and chemicals injected into her.

She felt sullied.

Reflexively reaching for the ringed necklace, she whispered a soft goodbye to her past, her love and the man she loved. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes and she turned as unobtrusively as possible towards the window to wipe her tears before excusing herself to the washroom. Rufus muttered a soft whisper by her ear. "Don't take too long." The look in his eyes instigated fear within her. Since that day 4 years ago, she had never dared to disobey him. Rufus desires to control with fear. She knows.

But she can't stop him.

In the washroom, she softly tucked a lock of her soft, waved dark hair behind her ear, prodding slightly at the glittered bun of curls loosely held on by a flower clip behind her left ear. Despite her fringe swept to the right as usual, she looked miles apart from the village girl she used to be. Mascara coated thick lashes fluttered against her cheek, tight-lined lids accentuated her wine coloured eyes and dusted rose cheeks. She pressed her lips together, evenly coating the nude lipstick and gloss, reveled in her beauty she took in the mannequin in the mirror, staring back at her. This is all that is left of her: a beautiful shell.

Silk cerulean clutch-bag in hand, she straightened her matching short dress that hung tight around her curves, front cut revealing the grandeur of her curves: A dress Rufus picked out to showcase his exhibit. With trained feline grace, she walked down the corridor.

A soft clank and another soft thud woke her instinct. Turning on her toes, she struck her right leg across at the follower's neck, her heel aimed at a point with enough momentum and speed to cause permanent paralysis. He couldn't be a reporter, since it was a private Shinra territory, reporters are only welcome in the meeting room and guards are stationed outside. Not to mention the recent AVALANCHE scare in the big cities, suspicious characters shouldn't be taken lightly.

Her foot was caught inches away from the opponent's neck, the force enough to shatter finger phalanges, but her attacker did not, the slightest, even flinch. She muttered a grunt in her throat and shifted her stance to move her leg, but the grip was a deadlock. Irritated, she stared across her outstretched leg, to face a slight shimmer of azure eyes on her, behind a black cloak that covered him from tip to toe. Her chest tightened when she felt a surge of emotions electrifying her every cell. A look only someone from her memory has.

Shaking her head, she convinced herself that _he_ wouldn't – couldn't be here. But she couldn't stop her body from quivering at his touch.

At that briefest moment of hesitation, the man pulled her leg across his shoulder and Tifa tumbled effortlessly into his arms. She had a chance to struggle and place a somersault kick onto his head, but she gave it up. He pulled her, tighter and she could feel the hem of her dress shift higher and higher up her hip. She was used to stretching like this, but not when she was wearing a short blue dress made of clingy silk, and not when her seamless white panty left little to imagination. She regretted the kick.

"Let go." A soft threat that did little to cover the soft hitch in her throat and the strong beating of her heart.

The man remained silent, but pulled her closer. Sensitive flesh around her inner thighs tickled as the slow movement rubbed her suggestively onto coarse cloth around his chest. When she flushed into a sea of red, the man parted her leg and set it down, shifting his grasp to her waist, and wasted no chance in caressing her hips while pulling her dress down. He moved his hand again, to the small of her back, and pulled her closer.

It was sensual and hot when his lips crashed into hers. She remembers the taste, the warmth and the soft play of his tongue on her lips as the uncatched breath made coarse sounds in her throat. The memorized replied from her body was primal, her tongue reached out to meet his, her arms out to cradle his face, angling their lips to fit better –deeper. He moved his free hand down to her fleshy bottom and gave it a teasing squeeze, before his fingers rubbed Slight fold of her panty, his nails softly tracing the line, sending waves of excited tingles through her.

A name burned at the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't moan it out. Not when his face was still covered. Sure enough, she could see the familiar thick blonde eyelashes, and shadows of spikes shadowing his forehead; she could feel the familiar play of tongue on hers, rubbing in a way she relived in her dreams of him…

Fingers tugged at his hood, crept about his cheek, and pushed the cloth behind his ears, hair, and neck until his defined nose, eyes, lips, was all but covered.

Satisfied, she released a ruffled whimper against his open lips. "Cloud…"

Azure, sharp blue eyes fluttered open, and he pulled away from the kiss. "Hey."

Smooth, long fingers traced his reddened lips, lingering with the aftertaste of kiss and wiped at the soft traces of gloss.

The back of his hand, rough from SOLDIER training, stroked her cheeks, and she realized tears were flowing, unstoppable. He enfolded her into a tight embrace before pulling away softly and rubbed her shoulders while staring deep into her eyes, glittering with tears. "Don't cry."

Dark hair waved for the engagement party fell, and Cloud tucked it softly back behind her ear before bending down. "Let's go."

He wrapped the cloak around her, and lifted her and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck.

And down they go, into the city of Junon, her purse forgotten on the long corridor.

xXx

Strong, muscular hands slipped under her thighs and brought her down from the oversized motorcycle. Tifa was glad that the cloak covered her features, and she wasn't recognized by the public.

"Thanks." She muttered as he set her on the ground, his hand lingering on her waist. With a slight push, he ushered her into an inn and she sunk deeper into the veil. With urgent strides, they made their way into his room and locked the door behind them.

She removed the cloak and folded it across an armchair beside the small bed. The room was bare, but Cloud's existence made it the most beautiful room she has ever seen.

Silence engulfed the two until Tifa decided to strike a conversation. "So… why did you suddenly come to Junon?" She bit her lip, it's the worst question she could ask, but she needed reassurance.

"Why?" His tone was venomous, his back still facing her. "Did you really just ask that?" He spat, when he turned, the look in his eyes was dangerous. But this conversation has to take place.

The floorboards creaked when he walked towards her, his steps heavier than before. "Why?" He repeated, and grabbed her left wrist. "This is why!" Tightening his grip, he wriggled her fingers, and the sapphire ring was right between them.

"I know." A soft whisper, contrasting the heated dispute. "I couldn't escape."

His clasp softened, and he waited, listening.

"Cloud…" She moved in closer, intertwining their fingers. "That's why you should."

He frowned, and when their eyes made contact again, she averted her gaze. "Did something happen?"

She shook her head, but didn't say a single word. "An old habit." He pressed their foreheads together and brought their woven hands to his chest. "When you lie, you lose confidence in your voice."

He felt her body stiffen. "Are you in a bind, Tifa?"

She lowered her head and heaved a deep breath to stop the tears from flowing. It was futile. _He remembers._

"We… cannot be how we used to." The tremor in her voice was baring her true feelings. "I'm… _different._"

"How different?" He asked, his voice velvet against her lips. "Your cheeks still flush when I'm near…" A finger brushed against hot cheeks, "luscious when we kiss…" another trailing against her lips, "_responsive_ when we touch." the tip of his index finger brushed a feather light path down her neck, collarbone, plump breasts, sink down into her ribs, abdomen, and down… down between her thighs.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she drew in gasps of air as he paused there, between her thighs, before moving up again to her waist. "See." He smirked, and Tifa saw traces of that childhood bully. "You want me." Dark blonde eyebrows knitted as he continued, "only me." It wasn't a question.

Another stream of tears snaked down her cheeks and she shook her head. "No… Cloud… don't you see? I… I just… can't…"

"Yes you can." Broad shoulders provided comfort as he pressed their bodies together, his arms around her.

_He doesn't know._

"I have to go back." Palms to his chest, she pried herself off him. "Please…"

She watched as his brows furrow, face tense, before relaxing. He took a deep breath and held her hand to his chest. "Five years." He whispered, closing their distance. "Didn't you promise we will be together after five years?" She could see the pain in his eyes, heart-wrenching pain that tore her from within. "So many times, it was your voice that brought me back from the brink of death, Tifa."

A soft kiss, then another, and another. His lips against hers, moving to her cheeks, her nose, the other cheek, then her forehead. "You can't just leave me."

"I'm afraid." Voice soft like a breeze passing his ears, she confided. "Afraid they might hurt you."

"Nobody will hurt me, Tifa." Tongue, brushing lightly on her earlobe.

"Rufus will." Hands, back to her waist, moving upwards. "He marked me as his possession. If I don't go back…" Stinging bite on her earlobe and she winced a little, before a soft wet flesh brush the spot to comfort it.

"Don't say another man's name when you're with me." Lips moved from ears, to nose, lingering before nibbling at the tip… moving down, to search for the matching partner. "These lips…" he muttered against her. "Should only speak my name." His voice was raspy against her skin, and she trembled under his touch, his hands around her ribs, rubbing circles, tempting, tempting.

He was the god of seduction, and she could not resist. Never.

"Cloud…" Opportunistic, his tongue manoeuvred into her cavity and massaged her, their saliva mixing, blending a cocktail of love with their tastes. Blood rushed to her cheeks and her hand meandered into his golden tresses, rubbing his scalp, ever so softly, her other free hand down his back, exploring the rippling muscles as his breathing quicken.

Gasps of air escaped from her lungs when he tightened his hold around her, fingers chiselled by soft cuts traced the contours of her ribs, pressing against her skin. The soft silk allowed him to smoothly coddle her every curve.

They continued kissing, tongues wrestling, fighting, comforting… and he led her, arms around her waist, to the bed. A hand around her head, he softl placed her down onto the bed, the strong strokes of his tongue hinting at what he wants.

Careful not to overwhelm her, he moved one of his hands slowly, slowly, excruciatingly downwards, and with one finger, lightly traced the shape of her toned thighs. She leaned her head back, and her body shivered lightly at his touch. "Don't tickle…"

Lips up-curled, and eyes dubious. "You seem to like it though, from what I remember… hmmm. And you seem to like it now." Playful voice, husky from tension building in his pants, he continued. "Yep, you like it." He continued his ministrations, fingers, tickling only the surface of her skin, down under her dress.

"You shouldn't wear blue." His voice heavy with need.

"Why?"

"It looks too good on you. I might go on a rampage on the guys that will look at you." He drew in a deep breath to control as her fingers move beneath his top. "Men are vultures."

She giggled at his comment. "You are a man, aren't you?"

"I never said I wasn't a vulture." He feigned an animalistic growl. "But I only crave for you. I'm different." For a moment, Tifa melted in those eyes, deadly serious as he spoke. Their touches stop. "I love you."

It's been so long. The three words, they used to say it so casually, but when she heard it again, from those lips beneath the ocean blue eyes, glittering like stars reflected at night, her heart swelled, and hurts. Didn't she decide not to live as a human anymore? To empty her heart, but that three syllables… so simply, blew everything away. "I love you too." Tears must have rolled down her cheeks again, for he was kissing a trail from her eyes.

This day, she cried more than she ever did in the 5 years. Even when Rufus stood in front of her naked body, drenched in chemicals, tubes protruding, asking if she dared to defy him again, she held her tears back, she didn't cry. She nodded with a smile, empty as a starless, dark, murky sky.

"I want you." It was so soft, Tifa wondered if she heard him wrong. In such primal tone spilling with need, a muted growl in his throat.

Dare she? She was a vessel of _god-knows-what_ chemicals, what if she infected him? Or worst, hurt him?

Between her faltering glances, he knew she was unsure. But he desperately needed her. Five years of pent up hunger… scratch that. He wanted her since puberty. "Please…" he buried himself in her peaks, and pure bliss surrounded him at the softness of them. She smelt good. And all his blood rushed to the blown-up mini cloud below.

She didn't reply. But he knew she wouldn't be able to resist.

Another round of kisses, but this time, it was around her earlobe, nape, and her collarbone. Softly, he suckled and licked from her neck to her shoulders, using his tongue to push the thin silk strap away to reveal soft flesh defined by years of training, yet velvet to the touch. She smelt like berries. And he couldn't wait to devour her.

Beneath the dress, her skin was burning under his touch. He smirked at how sensitive she was to him. Tugging at the hem of her dress, he slowly lifted it over her head. She didn't resist, but the look on her face was hesitant. He kissed her lips ever so lightly to comfort her. "You're gorgeous… I've always known, since I first met you." Strong hands cupped her cheek and forced her eyes to meet his, overflowing with desire and love… and she melted against him.

From her face, he slid his hands, slowly, meandering, exploring her skin, to her breasts, and he sighed at the softness of it against his touch. One of his hands moved to her back and wrestled the clutch before it finally loosen, and pale, pinkish mounds greeted him in their full glory.

A soft clink against the floor and Cloud shifted his eyes to meet a pair of rings, chained by a metal necklace.

"The rings..." He whispered.

Tifa's nod was shy and sincere. "I'd always wear it."

They kissed, this time, it was soft and deep. His hands brushing her cheeks. "I know."

They pressed their foreheads together, hearts pounding in a unified pace. And Cloud smiled, his eyes sparkling with playfulness.

Minutes later, he broke the silence. "Always in your bra?"

Her eyes widened.

"They'll be glad. You've grown well." He teased and she averted her gaze to the walls, blood rushing to her face and she glowed red. "Very well."

"Bully." She murmured under her breath and he laughed.

"It's a childish part that never left, to bully the one I love."

His control seeped away and he ground against her thighs fingers wrapped around her fleshy mounds, teasing it's aroused bud, feeling her back arch as the heated, hard cock of his slide against her, from beneath leathery pants.

"Damn. I'm the mortal enemy of men around the globe now." He murmured and Tifa sniggered. He was trying to calm her, she knows.

Pressure was building in her abdomen, and she could feel her mind going blank. He was considerate, taking things really slow, but it was working wonders in her core. His name was a torn breath from her lips, when he freed one of her breasts only to cover it with his mouth again, torturing her. Hot slick moisture covered her trembling bud as he sucked and nibbled, shifting her focus to the way his mouth prepared her.

His other hand crept down to white, thin nylon and warning bells rang. Should she risk this? She needed a checkup, at a clinic, to see if her body… was she worrying too much?

A bolt of pleasure struck through her when he touched a swollen spot and her mind blanked again, leaning back, her hips arching forward, she felt incredibly embarrassed.

"So wet." He chuckled, making her bury her face into her hands. "I was right, you want me." A finger slid along her seam, wetness coating him from beneath the cloth. "You're drenched."

He was still a big bully, period.

Pressing her elbows against the bed, she leaned up to kiss him, her hand sliding beneath his shirt, pulling it off. Her tongue licked hungrily, and she sucked his lips, his tongue, until his hands were limp against hers. She shifted them around and worked her way down his chest, contoured abs, and played at his belt, flexing every muscle along her way.

"Impatient, aren't you?" He mocked at her, teasing her.

She pouted, and his heart swelled. He wanted to just push her down and pump into her. Pump. Pump. Pump until she milked him dry. But he'd wait for her to investigate his body now.

Slender, smooth legs pushed against him, between his thighs and his breath staggered. _Wow, hold on there, Strife. _"Look who's talking." _Was that a wink? Oh god._

Rubbing her thigh against his hot, throbbing cock, she licked a line down to his chest and sucked on his flat nipples while her hand freed him from his confines, pushing the pants down, down and away.

Sliding her tongue from his chest, she licked his navel before sliding down again, coating the thing line of dark blonde hair below his navel.

"Tifa… don't." _Fuck yes_. He wanted it, but he wasn't confident in controlling. And he wanted to spill into her.

"Let's not go all the way today, Cloud." She blew hot puffs of air onto his erection, and it was driving him crazy. But the words she said, did take a toll on its hardness – not. Because she pulled his boxers off with her teeth, and that was sexy as hell.

The way she wriggled down, pulling that pair of boxers off with her mouth… He wanted to just explode. Soft, fingers danced on his legs as she moved up, between his legs, and settled directly in front of his proud, thick, engorged member. She closed her eyes, pulled the flower clip off her hair, letting the curled locks fall around her bare shoulders. He grunted slightly as they block the sight of her jiggling pair of magnificent flesh. But the way she shook her head and push her hair to her side earned a lustful sigh of approval.

Soft kisses. Then soft licks. He closed his eyes and drowned in the sensation of her soft lips on his rigid member. She was exploring, she he could tell by the soft taste of her tongue to his precum, her nose silently sniffing at his shaft, and her hands tracing the veins. He swallowed to wet his dry throat as he waited, patiently for her.

Fingers kneading at his head, nails, ever so softly, tickled him beneath his foreskin. It was torture. He was twitching in her hands, but she doesn't seem to know what to do. She was being gentle, he noted, but he sure as hell wanted it rougher. "Tifa," he grunted, pulling her hands to his shaft, then shifting one up to the head. "Like this." He squeezed the hand around his head rhythmically with the other sliding up and down. _Damn, her hand was soft._

Her soft cheeks flushed a deep shade of red and he mused at how bad she was at maintaining the seductive-predator façade. "Relax." He coaxed and she took it onto her own hands, moving slowly, before she applied more pressure, increased her speed and earned moans from him. "Use your mouth." He sucked in a harsh breath. And stopped to wonder if it was too much for her. But she complied, tossing her hair, and lowering to envelop him in her slick heat.

Too big. She winced slightly at the way it prodded against her cheek, she kept her lips open and pushed her jaw open, careful not to scrape her teeth against him, and pushed him deep, deeper until he was fully inside, pushing into her throat. There, she sucked, her throat muscles protested and flexed against it.

But a sound from him sent tingles down her spine and all she could feel was drops of slick, hot liquid flowing down her inner thighs.

His hands reached down to grab her and he buckled, and pushed her away, but not fast enough to stop his seeds from pouring over her face. The next few spurts were in his palms.

"Sorry. I should have warned you. His breathing was quick, and laboured but the moment he saw her, innocently, taking some of that liquid from her face onto her finger and tasting it… he nearly lost it again. "God, Tifa. Stop driving me over the edge."

It was thick, and a little salty… not like anything she had tasted, but it was his and she felt contented, able to drive him into throes of pleasure.

He swept her off his feet and carried her into the bathroom, kissing her lightly on her lips, and tasted himself.

Seated on the toilet, she watched as he washed a towel and wiped her face, slowly, carefully. "Sorry." He mumbled again.

It was hard to get off her hair, and her eyeliner, mascara smudged the more he wiped. "It's ok."

"The… makeup is falling off." He frowned. She didn't need those, she was a goddess by herself.

She giggled and took the towel form him, stood up, trying to cover her naked torso as she moved to the sink, and looked into the mirror. She looked ridiculous.

Strong arms wrapped around her and he leaned his head on her shoulder like a little boy. He sighed into the nape of her neck and whispered playfully in her ear, pouting. "What to do? You took my virginity."

She blinked and feigned a serious face. "Technically, I didn't."

"Fair enough." His tongue played on her neck as she wiped her eyes. "So when are you going to come take it?"

She swallowed and smiled, a little nervous. What can she say? "Maybe one day when you're asleep, I'll rape you." She joked.

"Oh? Yay. Then I'll sleep naked from now on." He laughed, nibbling her neck.

A year older than her, Cloud Strife, 21, SOLDIER, man with abs, strong arm muscles and looks to die for was a little boy after sex. She giggled a little at the thought.

"What are you laughing at?" He pouted slightly, hands around her waist now, moving up.

Her unsated desire was building and she bit it down, but the redness in her cheeks showed. "At you."

"Why?" A soft blow at her neck, and her eyes fluttered close, rolling upwards. "Naughty thoughts?"

She bit her lower lip and looked away. "I'm done."

He slid both his arms around her, tracing the contours of her skin and stopped just below her ample breasts, where beads of perspiration lingered. "But your body isn't done."

Pale faced, reddish brown eyes with sparks of gold… that wasn't there years before. But he shrugged the thought away. She looked beautiful. He prefer her naked, in more ways than one.

"W-what?" She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, and his palms cupped her breasts. Head leaned back, she was resting on his shoulder before she realized.

"I told you, you want me." His thumb pressed against her hardened peaks and rolled it. "Desperately."

He was right. Thighs pressed tight together as she tried to satiate the burning desire.

"Rape me?" He asked, softly against her ear.

"No…" She shook her head, knives slicing over her heart. "I… I can do it myself."

He frowned, and from the mirror, she could see the way his brows kissed. And something hard was pressing against her bottoms. Not as swollen as it was just now… in her mouth…

She dripped more onto her thighs.

"Let me watch…" He mumbled. "I want to see."

"No touching." She warned. That pout deepened and he looked up into her eyes through the mirror. _God._ She nearly leaped at him.

"Okay."

xXx

She hasn't really touched herself before. Not dipping in, no. (She was quite afraid of things going into her, especially since her experience in midgar.) She rubbed her clit, that was all, really.

Now, she was sitting opposite him, his eyes on her every moment, and god, he was hard again.

Slowly, she parted her legs and pulled the soaked panty down, placing it beside her.

He watched as she moved her hand over, sliding across the seam, pushing against her clit, rubbing it.

Rubbing it.

Rubbing it.

Still rubbing it.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, genuine concern. As much as he wanted to see her, if it was making her uncomfortable…

"A little."

"Do you remember how I did it?"

Her face flushed at the memory, at the piano in the mansion… for the first time, she lost herself in pleasure.

She nodded.

He moved forward and pulled her into his arms. When her body tensed against him, he rubbed her shoulders. "I'm not going to rape you. Relax. I'm waiting for you to do the raping, remember?" Soft kisses on her forehead again, he wrapped his arms tighter around her from behind.

And she could feel it, the pressure, and more slick juices.

"You smell nice." He ruffled her hair and breathed into her. "Intoxicating."

She moaned lightly, and her abdomen throbbed. Her fingers stroking, rubbing and downwards it went…

"Did I tell you how much I loved your smile?" He whispered, and she shook her head. "It was the only bright thing in Nibelheim Home back then." He grimaced at the memory. "So bright."

Her middle finger slipped in, out… in… out…

"And when I saw you again, today. Your beauty… was enthralling…"

Another hand reached down to rub the swollen clit.

"The smile on your face broke me apart. But I knew, the way your lips curled. The smile wasn't real…"

Pace quickened, rubbing intensified.

"Because your smile, is the brightest thing I've ever seen, and that smile wasn't bright at all."

More rubbing.

"I love you."

GOD. Her hips bucked forward and she collapsed into him, spilling onto her hand and slick liquid coated her fingers, dampening the sheets. "Cloud… Cloud…"

He leaned in to kiss her, it wasn't for pleasure. He just wanted a moment with her. Close to her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and they deepened the kiss, absorbing every moment as her legs trembled and their tongues wrestled.

"Take me away with you, Cloud. Far away from Shinra." Tears were spilling from her eyes again and Cloud melted under her.

"Of course. I'd planned on doing just that. Right from the start."

They melted into each other, she found the familiar spot beneath his chin and slept, more peaceful than she ever had in five years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Leave a review for Cloud's puppy eyes. Haha. How was the lemon? Was it too much?**

**I wonder if my version of Cloud is too abusive of canon. But I think this is the Cloud I want to portray.**

**No Zack/Aerith/Yuffie/Barret/Red/etc in this chapter because this chapter is pure Cloti.**

**:D**


	15. Chapter 14 Prelude

_**Firstly, I don't even know why I'm updating this. I'm currently a month away from the most vital exams in my life, and going through a series of prelims, revisions and family problems. I don't know how many of you actually read my author notes, but heck, I'm going to rant for a short while.**_

_**Going through probably the worst phase of examinations I've ever experienced under the strictest education system possible, I find myself dried of all possible emotions these days. My parents are discussing about filing a second divorce. Do not mistaken me, I'm not feeling sad about it, for all I care. I've already gone through it once when I was about 9. I'm worried for my younger brother, who is 6 this year. I don't want him to go through the same things as me, and end up like a screwed up bitch that I am.**_

_**Coupled with that, this morning I was molested on the bus. Okay it was creepy as hell. I've never really been close to any guy before and the way that guy touched me, ewww. I can't believe the first time anyone caressed my arms and thighs would be a bus pervert. I went home, showered and puked. I glared at him and made him stop, but it doesn't change the fact that I was touched. My friend suggests that he will accompany me to file a police report. I'm not so sure, maybe I will.**_

_**The look that pervert gave me was… I think I'll never forget it, my blood still run cold when I think back.**_

_**He enjoyed every second of it, especially when I tried to make him stop.**_

_**I'm going to be sick again.**_

_**Okay, enough. Let's start.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Take Me With You!<strong>

**Chapter 14: Prelude**

As the rays of dawn splatter across the bed sheet, Cloud flinched and nuzzled closer to the warmth in his arms. Strains of hair tickled his nose and he reached out to rub it, only to find that his left arm was completely numb. Wincing at the sensation of a thousand needles piercing his flesh, he opened his eyes to meet with long hair that shone with a dark maroon glow under the morning sun.

Smiling, he buried her deeper into the crook of his neck, breathing in the scent of cheap inn shampoo, glorified by her unique scent, made musky by sleep. He wished that time would stop right then. She adjusted a little to draw in fresh breaths of air, her head now completely laid across his shoulder, pressing his head deeper into the pillow. The feeling of naked skin smothering across naked skin when he moved momentarily distracted him from the awkward position he was currently in. Flipping over to let her lay across his chest, he drew a deep breath to rid his head of inappropriate thoughts when her thighs brushed against his morning erection.

"Tifa…" The voice sounded deeper than usual, and he cleared his throat to try again. "Tifa." At least it didn't sound like a sexually charged growl now.

There was no response, only her palms moving across his chest as she felt around the surface she lay on.

With another deep breath, he tenderly stroked her cheeks, pushing a lock of her hair away from her face. "Tifa… it's already dawn."

He would have let her slept longer if they weren't still on Shinra territory.

A soft moan escaped her lips as her hands moved upwards to his shoulders.

"Tifa?" He tried again. This time, her head shot up from where she was laying on.

A blush flashed across her cheeks and she lowered her head. "Morning… Cloud."

"Morning."

One of his hands moved to stroke her cheek, while the other reached out to rest on her hip. She turned up slightly to look at him, still abashed from last night, or the way she woke up on, he didn't know.

Trying to break the silence, she turned and whispered. "…D-Did you sleep well last night?" She cursed herself for lack of any better conversation starter as she nibbled on her lower lip.

To her dismay, he outright laughed.

She frowned and felt his thumb softly caress her high cheekbones as his laughter softened. "Tifa, next to you… who wouldn't?" He chuckled. "Or rather… below you."

She buried herself into his chest again, her right fist softly hammering his chest.

He let off a soft but serious growl when she moved, and Tifa finally noticed the hardened flesh pushing against her inner thigh. If she could get any redder, she would have. Steadying herself on her arms on either side of him, she looked down to find him completely aroused.

Thinking back about last night, Tifa couldn't help but ask. "Do… you need me to…"

"It's a morning thing… don't worry." He looked away from her and placed an arm across his eyes to hide his face. Tifa giggled when she saw the redness that flushed his cheek as well.

"Then I'll shower now…" She moved to leave, but his grasp on her hip tightened.

"Wait…"

Sitting up, he positioned her such that she straddles his hip, and his right arm held her in place by her waist. He kissed her softly on the lips before turning to the end of the bed, his other hand searching for something on the floor.

When he returned, he placed another soft kiss on her collar bone before burying her into the crook of his neck again.

"When the time comes, Tifa." The emotion seeping through his voice was almost tangible. It was deep and heart-wrenchingly sincere. "Marry me…"

Her eyes widened at the words he said, and tears were welling up, from happiness, from being touched so deeply by a man she loved with her life. But was she good enough for him?

He laced her fingers through his and brought up to kiss them. It was a silent vow of love. He turned their hands such that hers laid on his before kissing her knuckled. While his lips softly imprinted onto her skin, he looked up into her eyes to see her reply.

Tears were overflowing from her eyes and she couldn't find the words to tell him. But she knew, God, if she could, if nothing matters, she would have thrown herself into his arms. Could she be this selfish and allow such happiness to engulf her? Was she good enough to be the one who share his bed, his life, his soul for the remaining of his life?

Carefully, he pried open her hand and slid the ring onto the middle finger of her left hand. "One day, I will chain you to me, and the ring will go to where it is supposed to be."

She didn't respond, but buried herself into his chest again.

He shifted such that her back laid on his chest. "When I was in SOLDIER, I met a comrade who told me why the ring should be placed on the fourth finger."

"It's because there is a vein in our left ring finger that goes directly to the heart right?" She whispered while looking up at him.

"Yes, the vena amoris. But the comrade was from Wutai. They had another belief." He lifted her hands and put them together. "If you put your hands like that, and move your middle fingers such that they are folded and pressed onto each other… The middle finger represents ourselves, so they are one by nature." He bended her middle finger and pressed them together, until only the tip of her thumb, index ring and pinkies touched. "You see, the thumb represents your parents, now, pry them apart." She followed. "Our parents will leave us, they cannot accompany us for life." She nodded to signal him to continue. "Your index represents your siblings, and your pinky represents your children. Move them apart." She did as he told her to. "They will leave us too."

He moved to kiss the back of her ear before putting his fingers together like she did, to show her. "But when you try to pry the fourth fingers apart, you can't." He kissed her again, and moved his lips to her ear before whispering. "Your spouses are for life. Will you be my life partner? The one that will never leave me…"

Her breath hitched as tears spilled again. What could she say?

"When that day comes, Tifa. I will put the ring to your fourth finger, and we will never be apart again." His voice was only audible to her, so soft by her ear as if he was speaking to himself. But the emotion in his voice was undeniable, deep and vivid; it threatened to pull everything she had away.

"I love you, Tifa."

His hold around her tightened and she knew he was feeling insecure. "I love you too, Cloud." She took a deep breath before she could continue. "But there are things that happened in the past 5 years… that I need answers for… when the time comes, Cloud, and you… accept me, I will live the rest of my life in your arms."

Before Cloud could answer, the building shook, and a loud explosion deafened his response. He shielded her from the broken glass and they scampered for their clothing.

Rufus Shinra's hunt has begun.

* * *

><p>"Yes, yes Genesis. I'll get him back." Zack sighed. Damn that chocobo, running off like that and leaving him to deal with the leftover mess. "Just get other second classes to Mideel and problem's solved isn't it?"<p>

"No. I will be expecting your update in four hours." The call ended before Zack could protest. He knew better than to challenge Genesis, but that guy has critical issues to deal with. Four hours? Junon is almost as huge as Midgar!

Desperate times call for desperate measures. Flipping his PHS open, Zack dialed a number he didn't even bother to set into his contacts.

"Hello, Zack Fair's Fan Club reception desk, we devote our youth and love to "Puppy's Love". The newest update of our shining star is provided by one of our most active members: Black Suit. It is speculated that our dearest puppy has in fact, a fetish for sunflower embroideries on his swimming trunks, and it extends even to his boxers, though it is also speculated that our dear puppy likes it windy and doesn't quite wear underwear. If you had yet to sign up, do so now! Membership fees are only 50 gil per month! This is Jessie, how may I help you?"

"Hi… uhhh. This is Zack… I need the girls' help with something…"

"Mr Puppy! Please speak! We would do anything for you!"

Zack cringed at the offensive endearment. That blasted Angeal and his nicknames. "I'm looking for a blonde male… with Chocobo hair, around… 5'7"… wearing second class SOLDIER uniform in Junon. I need his precise location within 4 hours… Make that 3 hours and 45 minutes."

"No problem, Mr Puppy, but for that, our club president requires 3 information from you. One, your wildest sexual fantasy. Two, do you sleep naked. Three, the colour of your favourite underwear. We expect details, Mr Puppy. We Love you! Woof!"

Apparently "Woof" was "bye" for his fanclub. Why, oh why? Sephiroth's fanclub is named Silver Elite, Genesis' Red Leather and even Angeal has a more decent one: Keepers of Honour. Yet here, Zack's stuck with "Puppy's Love".

And now, he just has to wait for information. With more than 100,000 members, finding Cloud would be a piece of cake.

Before he could set foot into Junon through the forest, a young girl ran in his direction, tackling him to the ground.

"Gimme your materia or die trying to run from me, SOLDIER!"

The voice was shrill and piercing. Too much to bear. "Lil' girl. I have no materia." Slowly prying away her Shuriken, Zack pushed the little girl aside and strode into Junon.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing! Running away, huh? The white rose of Wutai will teach you a lesson! Now, give me your materia!"

"Girl… Piss off. I'm looking for someone right now."

Before Yuffie could retort, a loud explosion shook the entire Junon state.

Zack knew the sound. It was the sound of… a Mako reactor exploding.

* * *

><p>Civillians were screaming, running across streets, some burdened with luggages, others with children.<p>

"What's happening?" Tifa whispered, holding on tighter to Cloud's arms.

"No idea… Just keep running and be careful."

After dodging a few falling cement blocks and pulling the scraped pieces of bed sheet they ripped from the inn, they covered their nose and mouth to prevent dust from invading their lungs.

While they dashed down the alley, as fast as they could, being pushed by sweaty human bodies, they headed down away from the crowd towards the beach area. Tifa pulled the cloak to cover her face and dress, while Cloud wrapped a protective arm around her. Cloud ignored the weird glances and wriggling eyebrows from woman randomly within the crowd, but he couldn't help but _know_ that they were being watched.

"Why aren't we going with them?"

"They're probably seeking refuge under the Shinras. We will make our way out here by ourselves."

"Cloud… can you smell it?"

"Smell what?" He sniffed the air for a moment. Through the cloth, he only smelt dust and dirt.

"The smell of Mako… I can smell it."

The tone of her voice somehow sent chills down Cloud's spine. He turned to look at her, and met a pair of glowing gold eyes, with red speckles.

"Tifa…?"

"It's Mako, Cloud… There's an explosion in the underwater reactor."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll try to update within 24 hours, if I don't I'm probably studying for the exams on Monday. Sorry for the quickie. I'll try my best to update.<strong>_


End file.
